Shisui Goes to Hogwarts
by AlexNameless
Summary: A Harry-is-Shisui fanfic. 11 year old jounin Shisui goes off to Hogwarts to learn magic and discovers that there's yet another evil snake man over here, too, and this one wants to kill him. But will this change his fate, or the fate of the Uchiha clan? Shisui-centric. Slow-burner.
1. Chapter 1 - The Letter

It was Friday, June 28th, 1991. It started off as a normal enough day for ten, almost eleven-year-old Shisui Uchiha. He woke up before dawn to train with Itachi running laps for a few hours and returned home to the Uchiha District, starving and wanting a shower. However, when he walked in to plain white walls and dark wood flooring, his stomach growling and his legs aching, he saw an owl of all things at his window, looking rather tired out. His eyes narrowed and he approached it, sharingan activated, drawing a kunai and opening the window to let it in. Owls are nocturnal, to begin with, and this one looks like its flown quite the distance.

Seeing nothing unusual about the owl to suggest its under a genjutsu or that it's been trapped somehow, he deactivated his eyes, put away his kunai, and accepted the envelope tied to the unsteady owl's outstretched leg. It looked like it was about to topple over just trying to maintain that position. He turned on the tap for the owl, pulled out a chair and collapsed into it, and opened the letter. Pulling out the first sheet of parchment scroll, he read

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin: First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"Dear Mr. Uchiha, formerly known as Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment as well as directions for muggleborn students. Please consult the directions enclosed before sending an owl about questions regarding school transportation, supplies, and funding. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Huh. His birth parents, Jun Uchiha and Lily Potter nee Evans had attended and become acquainted at a magic school. "Is this about my birth parents…? I know they went to a magic school in England…" he mused, looking again at the owl, which had drank its fill and was watching him closely, as if waiting for something. He turned off the tap, set down the acceptance letter, and looked again in the envelope. Sure enough, there was an exhaustive list of school supplies as well as another scroll of parchment with a series of plausible questions and answers meant for parents and guardians. Where is Hogwarts located and is transportation provided, does Hogwarts have tuition, what if I cannot afford to send my child to Hogwarts, can I homeschool my child, etc. Apparently education at a school of magic was mandatory by international law.

"Why would I be accepted to a school I never applied to? I don't even live in England, and the Hidden Lands are unmappable." He put the papers down on the cheap white tile countertop with a sigh of frustration. "Guess I'll just have to write them back," he glanced at the exhausted barn owl and got a tin of sardines out of the cupboard and set it down in front of the owl. Usually the Hokage's messenger hawks ate them. "Here. Eat this while I write a reply." The owl greedily picked up a fish head in its beak and pulled it out of the can, jostling it and sending packing juice spilling onto the counter. He ignored it and grabbed a pen from the pencil cup by the microwave and a spare sheet of paper from the stack behind it and wrote up a reply, writing slowly so that his writing would actually look neat. Mikoto-oba was quite strict on that growing up, and despite that to this day she still didn't think it was neat enough. But that's what happens when you graduate the Academy at five going on six in a month.

Dear Ms. McGonagall,

I am honored to have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just as my birth parents were. However, I'm confused. I did not apply, and I live in the Hidden Lands of Japan. Before I commit, I would like an explanation as to how this came about, and I will need to get permission as well.

Sincerely,

Shisui Uchiha

There. He knew his birth father, Jun Uchiha adopted as James Potter, was a bastard child cast aside into the adoption system abroad to get rid of him. The Uchiha took bastards and arranged marriages very seriously. His father then grew up to attend Hogwarts where he met his wife, Lily, and they got married and had him and then they got killed in a war in England, that's what his aunt Mikoto and his adoptive mother, his aunt Emiko, had told him as a small child.

He assumed that if he was signed up in their will to attend this Hogwarts school, someone would have mentioned it at some point. And even if it were mandatory, why wasn't he accepted into a school in mainland Japan? "This is so confusing!" he groaned. He looked at the owl, which was eating the last of the sardines. "I suppose you'll need a rest before you return with my reply, won't you? How about this. I'll let you rest until nightfall, and then you can return back under the cover of night. So you get some rest, and hopefully no one shoots you down on the way thinking you're a summon." The owl gave him a surprisingly startled expression, as if it were sentient, and with a flap of its wings perched itself on a chair and started pecking at its feathers, cleaning or trimming them or something. "Alright, I'm gonna go shower."

TIMESKIP

Shisui knocked thrice on the Hokage's door. "Sandaime-sama? Its Shisui. Something important has come up that I wish to discuss with you."

"Come in, Shisui," came Sarutobi's voice from within. Permission granted, he walked in and knelt down before him. "You may rise. No need for such formality, this isn't a mission report. Now, tell me. What's the matter?" It had been a few hours since the owl's sudden arrival, and here he was decked out in his new jounin vest clutching the envelope from this morning in his hand.

He reiterated the morning's events to the Hokage and handed him the envelope. "What do you make of this, Sandaime-sama?" He had so much more he wanted to ask, but he tried to keep it short. Short and to the point.

"Hmm. Its been a long, long time since we had a magical shinobi," the Hokage replied, looking over the papers and periodically puffing at his pipe. "I can confirm that the letter is indeed genuine, Shisui. But the last magical shinobi we had decades ago went to the school in mainland Japan, Mahoutokoro. I can only assume that perhaps your birth parents signed you up as an infant, thinking that when their war was over you would grow up in their care in England and attend there." The Hokage put the papers back in the envelope and handed it back to him. "Do you want to go, Shisui? I can to arrange it if you would like to, provided they allow you to return for missions periodically. It would be a valuable learning opportunity for you, and any knowledge or skills that you can bring back will be beneficial to the village as well."

The Hokage regarded him with a calm, gentle sincerity. He might be considered a coward by many, but surely no one could say the Hokage didn't look after his shinobi. He tried to calm his nerves. "Sandaime-sama, would that be safe? What about Kirigakure's spy child in the Academy?" The ANBU had uncovered it just a few weeks prior when an immigrant newly minted genin boy asked his new jounin-sensei mid-exam if he could go back to the academy, claiming that he felt unprepared after all.

"It will be fine, Shisui," The Hokage pulled a piece of paper and pen from a drawer and began to write. Shisui waited patiently until he was done and handed the letter to him. "Here. Mail that to the headmaster with your acceptance letter. I will make sure that should I need you, you can come back at a moment's notice. You are a powerful asset to this village, Shisui."

Shisui pocketed the rolled up paper in an empty pouch on his vest and slipped his envelop in with it. "Thank you, Sandaime-sama." He replied, bowing his head briefly. "If that is all, I will take my leave now." The Hokage nodded and gestured at the door, and off he went. He sighed in relief, tension leaving his shoulders as he made his way down the hall and out the door of the Hokage Tower, giving a polite nod to the chuunin guards in their plain, brown vests.

TIMESKIP

The apartment was mostly clean by the time night fell. Not that he had much to clean – he'd had this apartment since he came back from the Third War as a seven-and-a-half-year-old newly orphaned, newly minted chuunin. He couldn't afford much more than a studio apartment back then, and if he was honest with himself at the time he didn't really care. In his naïve inexperience at life, he'd came back from the war assuming they'd just let him live in his parent's house. Nope A real estate agent came knocking not a week later to inform him that unless he had a whole lot of money to buy the house from them, they were going to sell the house. Three years and two promotions later, saw no reason to move now. The dishes and the cooking pan from dinner were in the oven. The washer was running at the far end of the kitchen. The owl was still perched on the chair from earlier, but it was awake now and clicking its beak at him. "You ready to go?" He grabbed his and the Hokage's letters from the counter by the microwave and put them in a new envelope before tying it to the owl's outstretched foot with a short loop of wire from one his back left hip pouch. "One's my reply to the deputy headmistress, the other one is a letter from my boss to the headmaster about a concern of his. Make sure he gets it, okay?" The owl gave a short, sharp hoot and flew out of the open window by the sink, off back to Hogwarts. Hopefully it was some sort of specially bred owl, because he didn't want to wait until the last minute to get his reply.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, that's it. The first chapter. Sorry its so poorly written, I haven't written anything in literally years. I've had this idea in my head for a while though. Please review! If nobody reviews, then I don't know people are interested in this and want to read it. I have a general idea of where I want this to go. I already know what house Shisui will be in, I'm gonna put him in Slytherin. I'm gonna stick to the general harry potter storyline, but not exactly because rewriting the books sounds boring, and I can't imagine rereading what you've already read plus Shisui would be very entertaining.


	2. Chapter 2 - Portkeys and Training

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews so far! At this precise moment I have 2 reviews and 81 visitors. Wow. Thanks so much!

* * *

Two weeks passed before he got an owl pecking at his kitchen window. He felt bad because he'd slept in until late afternoon after a standard 12-hour guard duty assignment at Hokage Tower. Every shinobi in the village chuunin and above got them occasionally, save the Academy instructors. The sound of hooting and scratching was what woke him up. It was a big brown owl with large ears, and it was so exhausted from its flight and stiff from waiting that it could barely balance itself on the windowsill. He could hear it hooting at him impatiently. He threw on the pants from the floor that he'd worn on guard duty not five hours ago and walked to the window and opened it to let the owl in. It swooped in and perched itself on a chair before sticking out its leg so he could untie the letters. There were two of them, one addressed to him and another to the Hokage. He sat down at the table to open and read his.

Dear Mr. Uchiha (formerly Mr. Potter),

I received both your letter and the Third Hokage's letter. To answer your first question, it is ancient magic from the age before the Statute of Secrecy. The castle is sentient and for the most part, the list is entirely magically automated. Because there are three schools in the European region, a student might receive up to three acceptance letters and it is up to the child and their parents to decide which one to attend. In your case, James and Lily signed you up as a newborn. That is why, despite living in the Hidden Lands of Japan, you received only a Hogwarts acceptance letter and not one from Mahoutokoro regardless of whether you applied there or not. As to your second question, I have included a reply to your village leader that I hope he will find satisfactory.

Enclosed in your envelope you will find a small, broken quill. This quill is a portkey, a form of instantaneous transportation by magic. It will activate at 7pm your time, July 31st, so that you may go to Diagon Alley for school shopping, I will have an escort meet you at the location to assist with the language barrier. Your aunt and uncle are more than welcome to accompany you. Do not lose the portkey, as it will also activate again at 7pm on September 1st so that you can catch the train to school.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

"Okay. I guess that explains everything." He put his letter in the drawer below the microwave for safe keeping and turned back to the owl. "Thanks," he said, ruffling its feathers and turning around to turn the tap on and get a tin of fish out for the owl. "You rest up here for a bit. This is gonna take a while." The owl stopped drinking, hooted at him, and then went back to drinking. _'Their owls must be descended from summon animals or something. They're just as smart as the Inuzuka's nin-dogs, but they're obviously not a chakra bonded ninken.'_ He walked over to the closet on the other side of the room, grabbed some clean clothes, and headed for the shower.

TIMESKIP

After he'd showered and ate he went straight to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. "Sandaime-sama. I have your reply letter."

"Come in, Shisui," called the Hokage. He heard a rustling of papers as he opened the door and walked in. "That didn't take very long at all. First, I would like to tell you that your unit leader was very impressed with you. He said you were very mature and focused. He submitted his mission report earlier."

He smiled. "Thank you, Sandaime-sama." It was a compliment he received often.

The Hokage held out his hand, beckoning for the letter. He took it out of his jounin vest pocket and handed it over. "Let's see what he had to say." He waited a few moments for Sarutobi to finish reading. "Good! He accepted my conditions. I will record this as a C-rank, long term spy and intelligence gathering mission, so that you are not accidentally branded a missing-nin. This," he held up a pin shaped like the Hogwart's crest, "is a portkey that will take you to my office and back to Hogwarts gates as is needed. All you have to do is say "mission accepted" to be taken here, and "mission complete" to return to the school gates. These," he held up two blank scrolls that somehow managed to fit in the envelop, "are mail scrolls. They are enchanted to not run out of space, so there is no need to worry about replacements. With these I will have a way to contact you with intelligence updates and missions and you will have an owl-free way to send me mission reports. You may contact me as needed, as well, of course. The scrolls will activate by vibrating and growing either cold or hot depending on the weather when a new message is received. Does that make sense, Shisui?"

He nodded. "Yes, Sandaime-sama. I was told that I am set up to go shopping for school supplies on July 31st. Is that alright?"

"Of course, Shisui. I will make sure you are free that day." Sarutobi replied, giving him a warm smile. "You should spend time with your family while you have the chance, Shisui."

"Thank you, Sandaime-sama. Yes, sir. I just have one question, if I may…do you want me to go undercover, and keep topics such as my rank, family, and abilities as secret from them?" he asked. It was a genuine concern, and a security risk. He knew that if his birth parents had not been killed in action then he would have grown up in their community with these people, but the Uchiha were his family now, and Konohagakure was his home. The clan and the village came first.

Sarutobi was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "Hm…you make a good point, Shisui. I don't want you to have to hide yourself from the people that would have been your family and friends if things had been different. You deserve to explore this part of your life." he replied, taking another puff of his pipe. "However, I can't ignore the risk that being too open would pose. We have enough to deal with as a village already. How about this, Shisui? You may tell them the basics, but nothing in detail. For example, you may tell them your name, your family's names in conversation, your rank, and your attendance and graduation from the Academy. You may also tell them that you have the sharingan and about its abilities in general, but you may say no more than what the standard village civilian would know." The Hokage paused, giving it a moment to sink in. _'Or about the mangekyo. Not even the Sandaime knows I have the Mangekyo Sharingan.'_

Sarutobi continued. "Furthermore, you may not under any circumstances tell anyone the details of your missions, you may not bring any photographs of living, active duty shinobi, and you may not discuss what is learned at the Academy. Remember that these are just examples, they are not an exhaustive list. I trust your judgement, Shisui. Do you understand?" The Hokage gave him a stern, serious look.

The gave a sharp nod. "Yes, Sandaime-sama." He would never forgive himself if something happened to someone because he let something slip that he wasn't supposed to. "Will that be all, sir? May I take my leave, now?" he asked. The Hokage nodded and he exited the office, going out and down the hall and past the new 12-hour shift guards, giving them a short nod of greeting on his way. He had officially two and a half weeks before he was due to go to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies.

He debated stopping by to see Itachi, but he figured they'd be about to sit down to eat dinner. He didn't want to interrupt them so rudely, even if their house was practically his second home. Because his parents were both deployed a lot for the war, Mikoto had taken care of him a lot as a small child. It came with being the clan head's wife, she could get leave requests granted quite easily.

Instead he stopped at Ichiraku's for some ramen. "Yo! How's it going?" he said, plastering an easy, carefree smile on his face. Teuchi beamed. "Shisui-kun! Where've you been? I haven't seen you in a while. What would you like?"

Teuchi was always too familiar for just a food stall manager, but he brushed it off. He was that way with everyone. "Oh, just working. Trying to save money, cause I'm going on a long-term mission in about a month. I didn't feel like cooking after guard duty." He replied. "And I'll have a bowl of pork ramen, please."

Teuchi gave a sympathetic groan as he and his teenage daughter, Ayame, started preparing the ingredients and boiling the ramen. "Yeah, I don't blame you there. Standing on your feet doing nothing for that long." He shoved the bowl of ramen and a glass of water in front of him. "Here ya go, kid. Careful, its hot."

He gave a hum of affirmation, broke his chopsticks, and dug in. "Thanks, Teuchi-san, Ayama-san."

TIMESKIP

He met up with Itachi a few days later at the advanced target practice course in the clan's forest training grounds. It was still dark out. All around this area of the forest were kunai-machine traps and targets set up in the trees at various angles. "Hey, Itachi. How're all those D-rank missions going?" he replied, laughing at his cousin and best friend's expense.

The eight-year-old's expression barely changed, but if you looked hard his brow creased ever so slightly in indication of frustration. "Its going. I wish they would give us harder missions, but sensei doesn't think the others are ready for a guarding mission yet." His teammates were older than him, but not being as naturally exceptional as Itachi was they held him back. Itachi thought it was frustrating, but Shisui thought it was a blessing in disguise. "At least you're not being rushed. Is it really all just chasing runaway cats?" He'd never done a single D-rank mission in his life.

Itachi's grey eyes widened in surprise for a moment, taken off guard. "Uh, yeah. Chasing cats, finding lost children, painting houses." Then he remembered. "Oh yeah. You said you graduated during the war."

Shisui nodded. "Yep. I never did D-ranks. You graduated in an era of peace so you don't have to do any of the first-aid, caravan escort, or body-retrieval missions I did."

He walked up to a tree and channeled chakra to his right hand, his hand hovering over the seal on the tree. "Ready?" Itachi nodded, fixing his stance and lowering his hand so that it was poised and ready by his weapons hostlers. Shisui put his hand on the seal and it glowed, and a short mechanical whirring sound was heard. "Go!" The two boys took to the trees, kunai in hand. "Remember, conserve you kunai and shuriken!"

They spent the next few hours dodging kunai and shuriken and sending their own into target boards. For Shisui, this was just practice, but for Itachi this should be valuable battle practice. He wanted Itachi to learn how to keep track of multiple enemies at once mid-battle, learn how and when to be resourceful in regards to picking up thrown enemy weapons, and how to deal with the pain if he got hit.

When they were done, Shisui and Itachi refilled their hostlers with the customary nine kunai and nine shuriken each and headed to Shisui's place. He made them fish, rice, and whatever vegetables were in the fridge for breakfast. "Itadakimasu!" They chorused before breaking their chopsticks and filling their plates. It wasn't what Mikoto would have fixed, because she was a lot more traditional being the clan head's wife. Plus, she could cook beyond frozen straight to the oven or microwave like he could, but Itachi didn't seem to care.

"So, Itachi," he began, over a bite of fish. Mikoto would have chastised him. "I have a long-term mission starting September 1st and its gonna go through the end of May.

Itachi startled. The boy stopped eating, pausing in the motion of lifting a bite to his mouth as he looked up at him, staring in shock. "You've never had a mission that long before. Where are you going?"

Shisui stuck another couple bites in his mouth. "Hogwarts. It's a school over in England on the outside where they teach magic." He knew he didn't have to explain magic to Itachi, they learned about it in the Academy. "I told you that I was adopted back into the clan, right?" Itachi nodded. He'd known this for a long time now. "Yeah, well Hogwarts is the school my birth father went to. He met my birth mother there and the graduated and got married and had me. They signed me up there as a baby, and I got my acceptance letter in the mail. Sandaime-sama approved it, he said he's gonna mark it in the books as a long-term spy mission. But I'll still get to come back and do normal missions as needed."

Itachi ate some more, processing the information. "So you have two kekkei genkai, then? The sharingan and magic?"

He took a sip of his glass of water. "Yeah. Its rare, which is why Sandaime-sama really wants me to go. They haven't had anyone from the village attend Hogwarts before, either. He says it would be valuable to the village." He looked at his food, his expression growing sullen.

"You aren't sure about going, are you, Shisui." It was an observation, not a question. "But if Hokage-sama says it's okay, then its okay, right? He has the whole village to consider, surely he wouldn't lie just to placate you."

He nodded, finishing the last of the pile of random vegetables. "That's right. You heard about the spy they found from Kiri, right?"

"Ah." Itachi said in affirmation. "I heard from father. He wants the ANBU to kill the boy."  
He could tell from the sorrowful look in his cousin's eyes that the boy didn't agree with his father.

"We'll see what happens," he reasoned, "but that's why I'm worried. If Kirigakure's went through all the trouble to get a spy over here long term like this…With that violent new Mizukage they have, I'm worried they want to start something. They've had a few years to bolster their forces from the war, and they didn't have a demon attack like we did." Shisui shook his head roughly to rid himself of the image of dead civilians and shinobi, their bodies crushed and unrecognizable beneath collapsed buildings.

He quickly cleaned his plate and stood up, reaching out for Itachi's. The boy was just now putting the last bite in his mouth. "I'll do the dishes." He knew the boy probably didn't know how, because his mother always did them. Itachi handed it to him wordlessly and stood up, accepting the damp hand towel Shisui then handed him not a moment later. "Clean the counters and table for me, will you?" Itachi scrubbed the counters down just like Shisui knew he would have done at home. Mikoto made him do it as a kid, so he had no doubt she'd make her own sons help out too.

* * *

Author's Note: I was inspired, so I went back and wrote up another chapter. I feel like nothing happened in this chapter, but I just wanted to add Itachi in there and show more than just plot stuff happening. More than just him going to and from and such. I have Shisui's background completely made up because the show really didn't go into detail with him, and I'm trying to tell it slowly not all at once. I hope I'm doing okay at that. Suggestions? Tips? Opinions of any kind? Please leave a review! Even just to say you liked it, that way I know you finished the chapter and didn't click away two sentences in.


	3. Chapter 3 - Birthdays, Part 1

Today was the day. July 31st. Today at 7pm he would go get his school supplies in England, and because they were so far away it would be just 10am all over again. Until then, he was gonna go see Naruto then Mikoto. Mikoto had planned a birthday dinner for him at their house despite his many protests, so he was gonna head over there after he took Naruto out for the afternoon. He was gonna miss Naruto third birthday cause of this mission, so he wanted to see him and give him his present now while he had a chance.

He walked up to Ms. Yakushi's Home for Children and knocked thrice on the door. It was mid-morning during the week, so the children would be in lessons right now. A caretaker about his aunt's age in a bright, yellow kimono branded with the home's crest let him in. "Good morning, Shisui-san!" she greeted. He'd been here so many times the past two and a half years that he was on first-name basis with the staff. "Did you come to see Naruto-chan?" Everyone here knew he was friends with the boy, and he continued to come often despite protests from the elders that it was risky. "Yes, ma'am. I'm going to be taking him out for the day, cause I'll be missing his birthday this year for a mission."

The woman said something in the affirmative that he was only half paying attention too and led him down the little kids' hall. "Right this way. He'll be happy to see you. You're the only one that still visits him regularly, you know? Hatake-san, Uchiha-san, and Nara-san…they all stopped coming unless it's his birthday." she said. She stopped at a wall filled with the kids' artwork and pointed to one. It featured what looked like a sloppily drawn nine-tailed fox fighting a stick figure whose only distinguishable feature was a shock of blond hair. "Naruto-chan drew this. I'm sure he's told you, but the Yondaime is his favorite Hokage." She let him look for a moment and then continued on to his classroom at the end of the hall.

He had to suppress a laugh at the irony. Somehow, no one who wasn't on duty that day or knew the family personally had connected the dots and figured out who Naruto's parents were. "Cool. Yeah, he has, he's always talking about how he's going to be a super-fast ninja and save the Leaf Village just like the Yondaime." He was glad that Naruto was happy here. No one would think of the boy like a hero like Minato had wanted, but he was safe and happy this way. To all the caretakers and kids, he was just another war orphan.

The caretaker knocked on the door to Naruto's classroom before opening it. "Excuse me. I have a visitor for Naruto?" She said, poking her head in the door. He could see the kids were all gathered on the floor in front of the teacher, who was reading to them. Naruto jumped up and ran to hug him, yelling obnoxiously. "Hooray! Shisui-nii, Shisui-nii, you're here!" The boy had glued himself to his legs and was clutching on with tiny hands covered in splotches of red marker. It looked like the blonde had probably been told to wash them but didn't try very hard. "Are we gonna go play?" He appreciated that they always made sure to give him shirts with the Uzumaki clan emblem on them. Today, he wore a white t-shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and matching red shorts.

He nodded, and he couldn't help but break out in a genuine, beaming smile looking at the boy grinning up at him. "Yup! We sure are." He replied, detaching the boy from his pantleg and leading him down the hall back to the foyer. "I've got a long-term mission coming up in a month and a half, so we're gonna go out today for your birthday instead before I get busy again."

Naruto pouted in the adorable, guilt-inducing way that only a toddler could manage. "Aww, you're going away? Are you gonna go fight Kumo ninja some more? For how long?" The boy stopped walking and stared at his beat up, dirty shoes. "Your gonna still visit me when you come back, won't you? Shukaku-ojiisan said that too and he doesn't come anymore."

He knelt down to Naruto's level and looked him straight in the eye. "Of course I am, Naruto. I'm not gonna leave you, I'll never leave you." He wasn't going to abandon Minato-sama's son, not after he'd taken him in like his own student and trained him during his brief tenure as the Yondaime Hokage. If the others wouldn't come, then he would. "I'm not gonna let you be lonely, okay?" he ruffled his hair and walked to the front desk to sign him out. The boy held onto his pantleg as he signed the paperwork, stubborn and clingy.

"Alright, now we got the whole day to play." He said, taking his hand and walking down the street towards the shops. "So, how old are you turning in November?" he asked, wanting to see if he knew.

The boy looked at his free hand, his face scrunched up in thought, before he held up the number proudly. "Three! I'm turning three!"

"Ah. Right." Naruto beamed at the short praise. "Do you know what that means?"

Naruto shook his head, confused. "It means…I'm turning three?"

He laughed. "Yeah, but not just that. That means you get to start training! All shinobi clan kids start training on their third birthday, and you're an Uzumaki so that includes you too."

"Hooray!" Naruto let go of his hand and jumped up and down, bouncing around in excitement as he walked along with him. "I'm gonna be the best ninja ever! I'm gonna be stronger than you and the Yondaime put together!"

Shisui laughed. "I'm sure you will. But remember, show respect. Its Yondaime-sama." He reached for Naruto's hand again as they walked into a shop. Naruto listened, stopped skipping around, and grabbed his hand.

The bell chimed and the clerk at the counter greeted them. "Welcome, shinobi-san!" He gave a short nod of greeting in their direction.

Naruto's face lit up as he saw all the toys lining the shelves and filling bins. "Wow! Can I pick whatever I want?" he asked, looking up at him hopefully.

He shook his head. "Not quite. I was gonna get you your own weapons sets, but you can pick which ones you want."

"Really?!" Naruto lit up and broke away from him, running off straight for the practice weapons display in the back. He knew for a fact the kids only had worn down, wooden sets at the orphanage. "Wow, there's so many!" He grinned at the energetic blonde as he took in all the different sets they had on display. Kunai, shuriken, and senbon, in both wooden, metal-plated, and metal. Getting your own real practice set of weaponry was an important right of passage in clans. Most clan kids had big birthday parties to celebrate the occasion, as their child was growing up from being a baby to a student. "Aw they don't have any that look like Yondaime-sama's!" The boy pouted for a moment and looked up at him. "Why don't they have any? I want one like his." Shisui suppressed the feeling of sadness that the boy's words brought up. He should be getting his father's kunai, but he wasn't even allowed to know who his father was. "Well, Yondaime-sama's kunai are unique, so he probably had them special-made. They don't just sell kunai with fuinjutsu seals on them."

Naruto's pout deepened. "Why not? What's fuinjutsu?"

"Fuinjutsu is the art of sealing. You'll learn about it in the Academy." He replied. "You can order your own fuinjutsu kunai when you become a genin, okay? But first you gotta go to the Academy and learn everything about fuinjutsu." He ruffled the boy's perpetually messy hair affectionately and pointed back at the display. "This is just for learning."

Naruto looked again at all the sets. "There's so many, though!" he said, throwing his arms up in exaggerated frustration. "Shisui-nii, what did you get?"

He pointed at the blunted metal plated kunai set. "This is what Mikoto-oba got me to play with for my first birthday. They're not real metal, so you can't use them for target practice." He pointed this time at the real metal kunai set of nine with the leaf village symbol engraved on them. "This is what my parents ordered me for my third birthday. I had these up until I went to the Academy, and they made me a brand-new set with the Uchiha fan on them."

He heard footsteps approaching and turned around to see an employee walking over. It was a plain-looking civilian teenager with long, black hair tied up in a bun and grey eyes. "Hello, shinobi-san! Do you need any help?"

He shook his head, smiling at the teen and gesturing at Naruto. "No, ma'am. I'm letting him pick out his first weapon set for his birthday in November." The teen considered the toddler. They must get toddlers coming of age in here often, because she doesn't grimace at the idea of a toddler getting real knives for their birthday.

"Wow! How old are you going to be?" she turned to Naruto, asking him with exaggerated excitement that came off a bit forced. Maybe she wasn't a natural with kids.

Naruto turned to her and held up three fingers proudly. "I'm turning three! And guess what? Guess what!" She played along. "What?" Naruto's face lit up. "I get to start training! Shisui-nii's gonna train me and I'm gonna be a super-fast ninja just like the Yondaime!" he exclaimed loudly for the whole shop to hear.

He shook his head at the boy's antics, amused. "Yomdaime-sama, Naruto." Naruto cringed at the correction. "Same thing! Yondaime-sama!" The employee laughed and walked off. "Just call for me if you need any help. My name's Yukina." He waved her off. "Thank you, ma'am."

Naruto picked up the metal set with the leaf symbol on them that he'd pointed at before. "I want this one. Can we get this one?" He asked, shoving it up in his face with both hands and bouncing up and down again, his eyes full of hope and excitement.

"Sure, we'll get that one. Let's get the matching shuriken one, too." He said. He didn't point it out for himself, wanting the hyperactive blonde to find it for himself. "Can you figure out which one it is?" He held the kunai set he'd picked out up for him to look at.

Naruto nodded. "Of course I can!" he yelled with more confidence and volume than was necessary. "Um." He took a moment, but he found it eventually and climbed on the first shelf, standing on his tip toes and reaching up high as he could. He could just barely touch the bottom edge of the package and knock it down. "There! Here, Shisui-nii! That was smart, wasn't it? Wasn't it?" he asked, shoving the package of shuriken into his hand with the other one and taking his free hand without even being asked.

"It sure was," he replied, "Very smart." They paid and walked out and Shisui let him hold the bag as they walked aimlessly down the street. "Hold my hand and leave it in the bag, okay? We'll open it up and practice when we get back. So, birthday lunch. Where do you wanna eat?" It wasn't that busy, being a weekday. Most people were at work or in school. "There's Akimichi's Barbeque, Ichiraku Ramen, Uchiha Senbei, Dango-ya…" he trailed off and glanced at Naruto expectantly.

"Akimichi's! Let's go to Akimichi's!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing impatiently in the direction the restaurant was over by the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi clan areas and trying to pull him to go faster. "Come on, I'm hungry! Sitting all day learning is hard work, you know."

He laughed out loud at that statement. "Well, I can't let you starve, now can I." he said, picking the boy up and putting him on his shoulders. Naruto was just small enough that he could still do this. "Hold on tight, okay?" he said, a serious note to his voice.

Naruto wrapped his hands around his forehead and clasped his hands together in front of his hitae-ate as tight as he could. The bag from the toy shop was hanging off the boy's elbow and bounced against the side of his head as the boy steadied himself. Annoying, but tolerable. "Yes, sir!" he replied. "Shunshin, shunshin, shunshin!" the blonde chanted, yelling at the top of his lungs.

He channeled the necessary chakra and sped through the hand seals with practiced ease. "Shunshin-no-jutsu!" he called, and in an instant, they were moving at speeds second to kage-level ninja. Seconds later, they appeared to materialize in front of Akimichi's Grill.

Naruto was laughing with glee and swaying on his feet when he set him down. "That was awesome! Can we do again on the way home, too?" He said, hastily grasping his pantleg to steady himself.

"No, sorry Naruto. Once is fine, but as a ninja I can't afford to waste chakra even if today's my day off." Naruto pouted. "You good to go?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! Let's eat, let's eat!" he exclaimed, grabbing his outstretched hand as they walked in. "I want yakitori!"

Choza's wife, a pretty red-haired woman possibly of Uzumaki decent, greeted them. "Welcome, Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-chan! A table for two?" He nodded. "Okay, bar or booth?"

He looked at Naruto pointedly. "Booth!" Naruto yelled. He didn't even try to tell Naruto to use his inside voice. There was simply no low volume with this kid, he was just like his mother. Choza's wife sat them at a small booth in the middle of the far wall. "Here you are, your waiter will be with you in a moment."

He nodded. "Thank you, ma'am." Naruto ignored her, looking around the room at all the people. "Wow! It's so full! They must like Akimichi's too, huh? Hey, who's that boy at the counter?" Naruto pointed to a boy his age chowing down on a huge plate of food behind the empty bar. He had on a red t-shirt and overalls with the Akimichi clan emblem sewn into a patch on the chest.

"That's Akimichi-san's son. Why don't you go say hi? You'll probably be in the Academy with him." He replied. "Really? Okay! Make sure you tell me when the food gets here!" Naruto ordered, before he stood and jumped off the booth, darting between tables to see the Akimichi boy. He saw no harm allowing it. The shinobi in the room glared at the boy as he ran blindly to the Akimichi boy at the counter, nearly tripping a waiter as he did so. But the Akimichi were friends of Minato's, so he knew his son would be safe here.

The waiter came by, a random civilian from the lack of a hitae-ate. "What can I get for you, shinobi-san?"

"Two waters and yakitori for two." He said, holding up two fingers. "One adult and one child."

The waiter wrote it down and gave a short bow. "Okay, I'll have it right out." He nodded half-heartedly as she left, more preoccupied keeping an eye on Naruto.

Naruto was talking animatedly to the Akimichi boy in the overalls, who was apparently named Choji, with a wistful smile on his face. _'I'm glad he gets to grow up like this. The shinobi might hate him, but to everyone else he's just another clan kid.'_ He snickered as he overheard Naruto start telling Choji all about their trip to the toy store and how he was gonna train and learn the shunshin and graduate early and be just like him. As usual, the hyperactive blonde was dominating the conversation and not letting Choji get a word in. _'I hope the public never finds out that he's the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki. Its dangerous enough that his father's the Yondaime.'_ Moments like this, watching kids play like normal kids, it reminded him why all the fighting and the bloodshed was still worth it. He didn't want Naruto to have to grow up and see all the things he'd seen.

Footsteps heading his way. He didn't have to glance back to know it was the waiter, their footfalls were too forced and heavy. "Naruto!" he called. The boy's head whipped around with such force he thought the boy was gonna get whiplash from it. "Yeah?!" the boy yelled, for once his loud volume actually was necessary over the din of so many people talking. "Food's here!"

"Bye, Chouji-kun! Lets play sometime, okay?" Naruto said, waving a goodbye to his new friend. The boy then leaped off the stool he'd been sitting on and ran over, jumping into the booth and nearly hitting his head on the back in his haste. "Food, food, food!" he chanted, bouncing up and down.

The waiter laughed at his excitement. "Hungry, are you? Careful, don't touch it, its hot. Let your big brother dish it out for you." Naruto nodded impatiently. "I know, I know! But I'm starving I've been learning all day."

"Really, what did you learn?" the waiter asked, setting down all the platters in the middle of the table.

"We wrote our names and the teacher read us the story about how the village was born!" Naruto replied, throwing his hands up in the air in a gesture of amazement. He'd stopped bouncing in his seat in favor of kicking the pillar holding the table up. "The Uchiha and the Senju were at war for a long, long time and then they made a compromise and built the village!"

The waiter set their waters down – one glass for him, one cup with straw for Naruto. "Wow, that's really neat." The waiter replied, obligingly, as he was handing him the ticket. "Enjoy your food, shinobi-san."

"Thank you, sir." He replied, and the waiter left. "Itadakimasu!" they both said in unison, before filling their plates.

Naruto dug into his food like nobody had fed him all day long. "Shishi-nii, are we gonna practice with the kunai and shuriken when we get back?" he asked, barely understandable around his mouthful of food.

He motioned with his hand for Naruto to swallow. Somebody had to teach the boy how to be polite before he went to the Academy. "Yeah, we will. I'll set it up for you and show you how to throw them. You gotta train hard every day, okay?" He replied.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah! I will, Shisui-nii, I promise!" Naruto exclaimed.

* * *

Author's Note: This was so much fun to write, mostly because of kid-Naruto. I had another part to this chapter in my head, but this got so long that I'm gonna split it into two parts. Sorry, I know most people write Naruto crossovers and have them go to Hogwarts right away. I wanted to write about Shisui's relationships at home, too, cause he's Shisui not just Harry. Let me know if you find these too…boring, bothersome, I guess?... to read and I'll try to not do them as much and focus more on the plot. Though, I will say, I'm not writing about much of anything that's not going be a future plot point, and the Naruto anime had plenty of non-plot moments. Let me know if you think I'm taking too many liberties with Shisui's character. There's a lot of little details I gotta fill in with his character cause despite being important to the plot, the show really didn't fill out his background like they did Itachi's.

Thanks everyone for the views, favorites/alerts, and reviews! Speaking of which, to answer a question I got in a review. No I haven't planned any pairings. Shisui is just an about to be 11year old kid, so he's not going to be thinking about that just yet. And I have enough plot points planned that I think adding in romance, too, will be a bit much. I just don't think at this point in his development Shisui's ready for romance. A crush or two, sure, eventually. But I have to actually write that far along and not abandon this fic first! That's why I keep posting, I gotta post while I still have the inspiration to write it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Birthdays, Part 2

It had been a few hours since Shisui dropped Naruto off at the orphanage, and he was currently walking to his aunt and uncle Mikoto and Fukagu's house in the center of the Uchiha district for the birthday dinner they were having for him. He hadn't willingly celebrated his birthday since he got home from the Third War three and a half years ago. It just wasn't the same. It didn't feel all that important anymore, not after spending both of his birthdays during the Third War on the battlefield. A month before his sixth birthday, he'd been deployed to the battlefields of the Third War with a genin unit led by a brown-vested nine year old chuunin. No one knew, remembered, or cared that it was his birthday. He'd expected at least a short happy birthday from his chuunin unit leader and got nothing, and it was that distraction that led to the death of one of the children he'd graduated with. Her name was Aiko. On his seventh birthday, he'd been too distraught mourning the deaths of his parents to even remember, much less care, that it was his birthday.

He arrived at the house and knocked on the door. "Hello! I'm here." He heard two sets of tiny feet running to the door, and was greeted by Itachi when the eight-year-old genin opened the door. Sasuke was with him, standing right underfoot.

"Shisui! You're back!" Sasuke's face lit up as he stepped in the doorway and removed his combat sandals. He'd been here not a week prior to celebrate Sasuke's third birthday. "Hey Sasuke-kun. Enjoying your presents?" he replied. He had been surprised how toned down the occasion was. Fugaku had only invited himself and Mikoto's parents. For Itachi's third birthday, Fugaku had invited the entire clan and held it at the clan's town hall of sorts a few blocks down, an unused building people rented out for birthday parties and weddings and the like.

Sasuke nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh! Big brother even trained with me, can you believe that? He's better than mom, and maybe even better than dad!" Itachi looked at them sheepishly, embarrassed at the attention. He gave his cousin a thumb's up for indulging Sasuke instead of pushing him away. Itachi prodded Sasuke on the shoulder. "What do you say, Sasuke?" Sasuke was confused for a moment before he grinned and looked up at him again. "Happy birthday, Shisui!" He gave Sasuke a smile and followed after Itachi as he walked down the hall.

Itachi led them to the living room where Fugaku was sitting in his favorite old armchair reading some files. He must have just recently got home, because he was still in his police uniform. "Shisui's here, father. Is mother almost done cooking?"

Fugaku shook his head. "No, Itachi. Go train out back until she's done." It came out more like an order to a subordinate than a genuine suggestion. He didn't even look up from the case files. Sasuke frowned at the lack of acknowledgement. _'I wonder if the police are helping investigate the Kiri spy.'_ He thought.

Shisui turned to Sasuke. "Hey, go get our shoes, will you? I'll help you train until the food's finished." Sasuke glared at him at first, until he mentioned helping, and then he did a complete 180, grinning and darting off back to the front door. "Careful, Sasuke!" Itachi yelled after him. He was such a mother hen.

Sasuke came running back in a few minutes later wearing his new combat sandals and clutching both his and Itachi's shoes in his arms. "Here! Now lets go train!" Sasuke was practically glowing with excitement at the idea of getting to train with both his big brother and his cousin. It was only Mikoto's frequent, stern warnings to be patient over the years that kept the boy in the room, waiting on them, cause Itachi had to go back to his room to get his kunai and shuriken hostlers.

Several target boards had been set up on the stone fence line in the wake of Sasuke's third birthday. Sasuke grabbed his kunai and shuriken hostlers off the porch and tied them securely around his right pantleg just like Itachi did. "Like this, right big brother?" he asked, turning to Itachi and showing him the hostlers tied around his pantleg midthigh. "That's right, Sasuke." Itachi replied, and Sasuke smiled ear to ear he was so happy. His big brother gave out praise easily, but he wasn't around that often to give it.

"So, Sasuke-kun. What do you want to do?" he asked. Sasuke turned to him with a hopeful look on his face. "Teach me a jutsu, Shisui!" He almost smiled at the boy's enthusiasm to learn. "No, not yet, Sasuke-kun." He replied, shaking his head, "Do you know all the hand seals?"

Sasuke pouted. "No. Mother gave me a poster but I can't do them all yet."

Shisui looked long and hard between Itachi and Sasuke. It had been so long since he was Sasuke's age doing beginner's stuff. "Hm…Itachi, has he done the leaf exercise yet?"

Itachi shook his head and walked out onto the grass a safe distance away to practice. "No. He's just been practicing with the target boards." He threw a handful of kunai at the targets and they all hit, of course.

He nodded. "Alright, then that's what I'll teach you. It'll help you practice your signs and teach you how to mold and channel your chakra to one point on your body." Sasuke perked up, listening intently. "It's a foundational exercise, you can't move on to learning a jutsu until you can do this."

He took a leaf off of one of Mikoto's rose bushes and motioned for Sasuke to sit on the porch steps as he walked out onto the grass, making sure to stay out of Itachi's way. "First, make the tiger sign for focus and feel out your chakra." Shisui demonstrated, and Sasuke copied him and then closed his eyes to focus. "I got it, Shisui!" he said, opening his eyes again. "Good. Now, put your left hand back at your side and channel your chakra to your forehead." Sasuke did so, and he waited until Sasuke lost his deep in frustrated concentration look before continuing. "When you have that down, stick the leaf on your forehead and try to keep it there with just your chakra." He finished, handing the leaf to Sasuke.

Sasuke took it and it took several tries before the three-year-old got the leaf to stick. He snickered watching Sasuke huff in frustration at the leaf every time it fell into his lap like it was the source of all of life's frustrations. "Stay calm, Sasuke-kun. Breathe."

Sasuke glared at him. "Its not funny, Shisui! I'm sure big brother probably got it on his first try."

Shisui glanced at Itachi for confirmation and got only the barest of nods in return. "Well, Itachi's exceptional. But you are, too, Sasuke-kun. You're a lot like Itachi. Look at you! Your getting it to stick and you only just learned it. I bet you'll have it staying put in no time." Sasuke smiled at him, looking calmer and reenergized at his words. It was mostly the big brother comment.

TIMESKIP

An hour later, Mikoto called them in to eat. "Happy birthday, Shisui." She greeted, smiling warmly at him as he walked in behind Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke darted in and sat down at his spot across from his mother and immediately started jabbering on about training as he and Itachi sat down on either side of him. He felt a little overwhelmed looking at the spread of food Mikoto had prepared all for him. All from scratch, too. "Thanks, Mikoto-obaasan. You didn't have to do all of this."

She looked up at him as she was plating Sasuke's food for him. "Nonsense, Shisui, you're family. I want you to be happy on your birthday."

He filled his plate and started eating. Everyone except Sasuke ate in silence. Sasuke was still talking about training and his progress on learning the hand seals. Mikoto would occasionally interject with an appropriate hum of appreciation or a few words of approval, genuine, too not faked like Fugaku. She chastised Sasuke on appropriate eating utensil etiquette more than once.

Fugaku congratulated him once again. "Congratulations, Shisui, for making Jounin. You broke the village record. It brings joy to the clan when one of its own excels. Of course, I'm very proud of you, too."

He plastered what was hopefully a genuine enough grin on his face. "Thank you, Fugaku-ojiisama." He decided that, despite his reservations, now was better than never. Itachi already knew. "Fugaku-ojiisama, I have something to tell you." He said, keeping his voice even and without inflection. Fugaku looked up at him again, waiting for him to continue. "I have been assigned a long-term spy and intelligence gathering mission on the Outside. It will start on September 1st and I will return sometime next summer."

Fugaku nearly choked on his rice at this information. "To the Outside? Already?" he echoed. The clan head took a long drink of tea to compose himself. "Itachi, Sasuke. This proves how important and influential that the Sharingan is. I suppose the village wants to test your abilities, Shisui, now that you're in the bingo book and have earned a moniker of your own. Do not let the Uchiha down, Shisui. You're easily the strongest Uchiha since the village's founding days. We are all depending on you to bring the clan back at the center of the village where it belongs. Continue to be diligent in your training."

Shisui nodded, and pulled an easy eye smile. "Of course, Fugaku-ojiisama. I'll do my best for the sake of the clan." The words came out of his mouth easily. He loved the clan, he loved his family, but Fugaku was being too self-centered. Why didn't he understand? Why didn't he try to think of the whole village's welfare, and not just the clan and every wrongdoing that ever happened to them? From Itachi's intense and sudden focus on his food, he could tell that it made Itachi uncomfortable. He was perplexed. He could wrap his head around the mindset of an average fugitive for tracking purposes, but he couldn't understand the mind of Fugaku Uchiha. The man was hard to read, and he didn't show much emotion.

"Kaachan, I'm done!" Sasuke exclaimed, handing her his empty plate. "May I be excused to go train now?" His mother shooed him off and the boy didn't need telling twice. He ran off to the backyard and the sliding of a door and back, and lack of wooden thunks moments later, told him he was practicing the leaf exercise again. He chuckled remembering Sasuke's earlier frustration. He got so caught up in trying to be as good as Itachi so that his father would look at him that he didn't stay calm enough to channel his chakra right.

Mikoto stood and collected her dishes, piling them with Sasuke's and taking them to the sink to start the dishes. "Shisui, we have a present for you. Itachi, would you please go and get it for me? Its in our room on the dresser." Itachi nodded and did as told, putting down his chopsticks and quietly leaving the room to go fetch the gift. He looked quickly between the door at Itachi's retreating figure and his aunt. "Are you sure?" he said, feeling dumb the moment the words left his mouth. "You didn't have to get me anything." After the Third War, he hated making waves so to speak. He tried to just do as told, say what was expected of him, and put every free moment he had into training.

"Of course, Shisui. I love you, we all love you." Mikoto replied, trying to cheer him up. "You know we wouldn't get you a useless gift, either. It should come in handy on a mission to the Outside." Of course, training to the point of exhaustion also had the added benefit of chasing away the never-ending nightmares of blown up kids and dead bodies coming back to life, moving jerkily like a puppet on a string at the whim of a gravely injured Suna-nin. And now, with the Kumo-Konoha conflict still ongoing, he felt that it was even more important to just be a shinobi. The village needed him. It was better to just not have needs and focus on his job.

The pitter-patter of tiny feet on polished hardwood floors broke him out of his train of thought. "I got it, mother." Itachi called, coming back into the room. He set it on the table in front of him and sat down beside him again, smiling gleefully at him. Itachi must have been there when Mikoto went shopping. Or, more likely, Mikoto had asked for his help in buying his gift.

"Wow, Itachi's smiling. What did you get me?" he teased, noticing Mikoto watching him as he took off the wrapping paper. It was covered in Uchiha fans. Opening the plain cardboard box inside, he saw an expensive black winter cloak with black fur lining the inside for warmth.

"Itachi said that you didn't have a coat," She explained, "I asked why a coat and he said 'just in case he goes on a mission somewhere cold, I don't want him to get cold'." Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Itachi blushing furiously and staring at his knees, and he resisted the urge to laugh at Itachi's expense. "He must have known about this mission before us." He nodded. "Yeah, I told him first. Thanks Mikoto-obaasan, Fugaku-ojiisan." The coat would come in handy, apparently it actually snowed in England, like up in Yuki no Kuni, the Land of Snow.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter four, done. Next chapter, Harry Potter people will show up. Who should be Shisui's escort? I honestly haven't thought of that part yet. How would you like to see his interactions with his peers, like the Weasleys and Draco, go?

Boy, I think I need to edit my author's notes before I post a chapter. I remembered stuff I meant to say in the last one, so here goes. One, I know that two and a half year olds aren't as eloquent as Naruto is. I used to babysit one a lot. I was basing Naruto off of how they wrote Itachi and Sasuke as little kids. Two…um, wait I forgot what two was…well, until I remember, I want to remind you all to review! I love the favorites and alerts, I really do, cause it lets me know there's people that actually read and like this. Like I can't believe it. But if you review that helps me cause then you can tell me what I'm doing wrong and tell me what I can improve on. Cause I know I don't write nearly as well as some of the authors of the fanfics I normally read.

Oh and if you guys have suggestions for plot points specific to the Harry Potter universe, please leave it in a review! I'm still deciding how much Shisui's presence with his shinobi background will affect the original plot of Harry Potter and how the HP characters will interact with shinobi Shisui instead of muggle-raised Harry.

OH and BY THE WAY Shisui is NOT a horcrux in this. I found a baby somehow becoming a horcrux weird. So he's not a living horcrux. I will never make Harry a living horcrux until I decide to write and publish my Mentor!TomRiddle Possessed!Dark!Harry fanfic that's been bouncing around in my head for a year now. Sorry this is so long. I'm terribly long winded, if you haven't already figured it out by how long these chapters are…speaking of, I'm writing all these filler type chapters cause I feel like its important to show my Shisui's relationships and headspace so you hopefully get to know him before he goes off to Hogwarts and gets all wrapped up in plot devices. Oh and I made the chuunin vests plain and brown on purpose, I feel like there's not enough distinction in the shinobi uniforms so I'm taking liberties. There'll be differences between the regular jounin, jounin leaders, and special aka tokubetsu jounin too.


	5. Chapter 5 - Normal

Chapter 5 – Normal

Author's Note: PLEASE please read the god awful long author's note at the end. This fic is still in its planning stages even if I know where I want the next few in-story years to look like on the Konohagakure side of things. I'm still planning the HP part. But if you like this fic, and are still reading it despite how terribly written I think it is, please read the author's note and drop your ideas in a review. Tell me what you want to see. I have a few questions in particular down in the author's note that I am still figuring out.

* * *

Eleven-year-old Shisui couldn't sleep. It wasn't that he was excited, like some normal eleven-year-old kid in his position might have been. Here he was, still lying in bed, staring at the popcorn ceiling still unable to fall sleep and it wasn't even for a normal reason, like waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. He'd gotten home hours ago after four hours of dealing with the Gringotts goblins, Diagon Alley school shopping season crowds, and gawkers from all over who picked today of all days to go shopping so that they could have a chance to meet The Harry Potter. He was exhausted mentally, emotionally, and some small part of him was still wishing the world would go back to normal. Back to when he was just Shisui Uchiha, even if he was never normal by anyone's standards.

He was thoroughly regretting letting the Sandaime Hokage talk him into this. He was famous over there in England, too! But not for his accomplishment of becoming the youngest jounin in decades or for being the chosen student of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, or for his being known as _Shunshin no Shisui_ the second fastest shinobi in all of Konohagakure ever. Nope, it was nothing believable like that. It was because his real parents died protecting him and he'd supposedly done the impossible and blocked a spell that was unblockable as a helpless fifteen month old infant. It didn't make sense to him. No one was there who lived except him, so how did they know Voldemort had used the killing curse on him to begin with? For all anyone knew, Voldemort could have used the spell on himself and committed suicide. How did they know that there wasn't any other jutsu at work when the killing curse was fired? If blocking it was impossible, then blocking it was impossible just like with his kotoamatsukami.

Apparently, he almost grew up in England, too. Albus, the headmaster of his soon to be school and Former Savior of the Wizarding World (before he came along), had wanted him placed illegally without any paperwork whatsoever with his birth mother's sister. On her doorstep on a cold, winter night without so much as ringing the doorbell, without even asking the relatives in question despite it being known that said relatives hated all things not normal, magic especially. Minerva McGonagall, his soon to be transfiguration instructor and today's tour guide, took him to the ministry to have him placed properly, which is how he ended up growing up with the name Shisui Uchiha not Harry Potter.

The bank alone had taken an hour because he ended up having to have a long talk with his account manager, Griphook. Apparently, he was rich. Very rich. And owned more properties than he could ever visit much less make use of. And he had a lot of house elves, too, one per property. McGonagall had said they weren't slaves, per say, and that rather something about their physiology meant that they required the magical bond of a work contract to live. It didn't really make sense to him. The Inuzuka's dogs survived if their masters died, and vice versa. Or did it work differently? He had opted to not meet any of the house elves and leave it be for now. He could deal with it sometime later. Or not. It really didn't matter. He was only going because the Sandaime wanted him to, because he was sure he'd be of much more use to the village if he stayed here. They were already still unofficially, but most certainly at still war with Kumogakure. Despite the peace treaty that ended the Third War at the Five Kage Summit three and a half years ago, the tension between Kumogakure and Konohagakure never faded. Kumogakure trying to kidnap Kushina Uzumaki, then the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, was what had gotten Konoha involved in the war in the first place.

His wand was still somewhere in his new school trunk, buried under all the books and phials and robes he had to get. Apparently, the wand chose the wizard and the wand that chose him was a 13 and ¾ inch long cypress wand with a unicorn hair core. His apartment was small enough as it was, so instead of leaving the trunk out somewhere taking up valuable space he'd shoved it in his closet, fully packed, intending to forget about it until he had to go to school. At the end of the day, he was a shinobi, not a student, and nor was he a wizard. As far as he was concerned, this was just another kekkei genkai he needed to learn to get control of so he could take advantage of it and better protect his village and his family. A kekkei genkai that he needed to keep a secret just as much as he did his possession of the mangekyo sharingan and the kotoamatsukami that it had bestowed upon him. No one, not Itachi and not even the Sandaime Hokage, knew about that. That particular secret had died with the Yondaime Hokage, Minato-sensei.

Fugaku had made damn sure that he knew to protect the sharingan. Despite the fact that the Uchiha wanted their children to awaken the sharingan as young as possible as a mark of pride, actually awakening it early was a bad thing. Most kids didn't have the chakra reserves much less the control to avoid fainting from it. And because he'd activated his for the first time at age 5 about to be 6, he was one such child. He had activated it when Aiko got blown up and then immediately blacked out from the chakra consumption when the adrenaline from the moment wore off. He was given a week of leave and put on the medical caravan back home.

Much to his surprise, Fugaku had come to get him at the hospital that morning. The doctor had declared him fit to go home and led him to the waiting room, claiming he had family here to pick him up. "Really? Someone's here to get me? Are you sure?" he echoed, disbelieving, still holding the hand of the assistant escorting him into the waiting room. It couldn't be his aunt or uncle. His aunt was home with baby Itachi and his uncle never went anywhere but the police station when he was home on leave. "It must be mom or dad!" He broke out of the thousand yard stare he'd been trapped in since he woke up on the medical caravan on the road and his bright green eyes lit up with excitement for the first time in a month. He broke away from the nurse, ignoring her yelling after him to walk and reminding him that he wasn't supposed to overexert himself, and bolted for the waiting room. He'd been starting to forget what their voices sounded like, he hadn't seen them in so long.

"Kaachan, Touchan!" he yelled, throwing open the door to the waiting room. What he saw wasn't what he expected. He stared, dumfounded. "Fugaku-ojiisama?" As quickly as it had come, his excitement turned to worry, then fear, and quickly panic. "Where're mom and dad? Are they okay?"

Fugaku motioned him forward and he slowly, cautiously walked to his uncle's side. "Don't worry, they're fine." His uncle replied, putting a calming hand on his shoulder and guiding him down a hall that definitely didn't go towards the front gates. "I'm here to collect you because I have a job to do and I want you to come with me." He looked up at his uncle, confused. _What is he talking about?_ "Now that you have activated your sharingan, it is crucial that you understand the importance of protecting it at all costs." He looked back at his blue sandals. _Oh, that's what this is about._ His earlier rush of excitement gone, he couldn't help himself to care. The Shisui from a month ago would have been elated that his uncle wanted to take him anywhere, and then would have been sorely disappointed. But that was before. He felt like that person, that Shisui, was from a lifetime ago.

They walked past double doors and his blood froze in his veins as he caught the words on the sign. _Morgue. No, no, Fugaku said they were okay!_ He looked around wildly but all he could see were dozens of sections of cubby holes filled with scrolls, filling the walls and lining the shelves in the room. _Some of these are from body retrieval._ _So this is where they end up until family comes to claim them._ "When they brought you back they also brought back other Uchiha, but they were not as fortunate as you were." His head whipped around and up to face his uncle, and he stayed silent as he watched his uncle take him to the section that had the Uchiha fan emblem above it. This was the Uchiha section. It wasn't as full as the others. Fugaku picked up the four scrolls sitting in their section and motioned for him to stand back. Dread filled him. _What is he doing?_

Fugaku spread out the scrolls on the floor an equal distance apart and activated them with a bite to the thumb and a smear of chakra-infused blood on each of the scrolls. To his horror, four bodies appeared out of the scrolls. He felt chakra rushing and pulsing behind his eyes and for a moment he thought his eyes had activated again, but they couldn't have because if they had then he'd have fainted. He backed up and tripped over his own feet, landing hard on the tile floor. It was all he could do not to throw up at the smell. On the battlefield, it was different but here, in the morgue, with his uncle, it was different. It was horrifying. Frantically he scanned their bodies, recognizable as Uchiha if only for their navy blue shirts and black or grey pants, hoping that Fugaku wasn't tricking him and lying. He relaxed just a little when he came to the conclusion, after looking in empty eye sockets, and at stiff, gaunt, sunken, disfigured jawbones and skeletal structures, that none of the four were his parents.

"W-why…?" _Why did you bring me here? I don't want to see this. I want to go home and see my mom and dad!_

Fugaku looked down and scowled at him. "Stand up and look, Shisui!" the lack of an honorific at the end of his name made him jump. He was really mad. He forced himself to his feet despite the exhaustion in his bones, despite his stomach doing flips, despite his throbbing head and the pulsing behind his eyes. _Stay calm, you're a genin now!_ "Yes, Fugaku-ojiisama." The words were mumbled, barely audible. His uncle's mouth became a satisfied line and he knew he was in the clear. "Now, Shisui-san…look at them, and tell me, what are your observations?"

 _Other than the fact that they're dead?_ He didn't trust himself to speak. "They're all dead. They're all Uchiha." His uncle glared. Not what he's looking for, then. "The one on the far left took a blow to the stomach that went straight through his body, but it didn't hit anything fatal so he probably bled out…" The glare intensified. He took a moment before speaking impulsively. It seemed too easy to be the answer his uncle was looking for. "Their eyes are all gone?" His voice was questioning, reaching, uncertain. "Did someone take them?"

His uncle nodded. "Yes, Shisui-san, but you are only half correct. No one stole their eyes. You know that the sharingan eye is unique to the Uchiha clan, right? Other villages fear meeting us in battle because of our sharingan. Tell me, have you seen or heard of a trapped body, yet?" He could only nod, staring with blurred eyes at the empty eye sockets of the four bodies, trying his best not to cry in front of his uncle. _That was how Aiko-chan died. She knelt down to seal up a body and had to move the one laying half on top, and when she touched it…it blew up._ "Now that you have the sharingan, you need to do the same as these four shinobi did. If you are ever close to death, you must use the last of your charka to remove your eyes and crush them. Never, ever let enemy ninja get ahold of your eyes, Shisui-san."

He nodded and forced himself to keep looking through blurred green eyes as his uncle sealed up the bodies and pocketed the scrolls. "That is all. Now come, we need to deliver these to their families." He nodded and followed numbly after his uncle.

For him, his way of protecting it was to simply not tell anyone at all that he had the mangekyo. Well, that's the half-truth that he would have told Itachi if he inadvertently found out and asked why he hid it, anyways. In reality, he was mostly because four years later he still couldn't forgive himself for letting his teammate, Kaito, die. They graduated and fought in the war together. The other genin was stronger than him by virtue of being three years older than him and because of dumb jealousy, he didn't reach out to him that day they found themselves surrounded in enemy territory. He had convinced himself that the older genin was fine, he was always fine, that he didn't need his help. Then, he got killed. The war ended three days later.

If they found out he had the mangekyo, then they'd want to know how and why because so few awakened it that no one knew for sure how. And then he'd have to tell them what happened, and he couldn't bring himself to do that.

* * *

Author's Note: No, he didn't meet Draco in Madam Malkins. Yes, Minato is going to have trained Shisui in this fanfic. For a long while I assumed that they must have had some sort of relationship, this is my headcanon. This is because both of them (to my knowledge) are the fastest shinobi to come out of Konoha at the moment and their timelines would have intersected even if for only a short while when Minato was Hokage.

Hear me out on my reasoning for the Minato-sensei plot device. Kakashi's Team 7 all had someone train them – Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi then Orochimaru and that's evident in how they fight in season 2. I figured that because Shisui is odd, for an Uchiha, and doesn't rely on something that's been done before as an Uchiha in a fight like genjutsu or copying a lot of jutsu. Remember how Gai developed his stategy to fight an Uchiha by looking at their feet, not their eyes? I figure that many Uchiha relied on the genjutsu of their sharingan, or at least enough of them did that it was perceived as a main threat. And then you have Shisui, relying on something as simple as a sword and katon jutsu who is known for the body flicker technique of all things. Who else in his time as a child was known for being really fast? Minato. So that's why I made them sensei and student, I figure he had to have been trained seriously by someone at some point, like how Shisui himself trained Itachi.

Also, I know that Konoha was supposed to be at peace when Sasuke and Naruto were born but at the same time, I remember in one episode they made a big deal about having a parade to celebrate the end of some sort of conflict with Kumo. The parade that the Kumo-nin came to attend to cover up their plot to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga. So its my headcanon that they were probably at war still, or else why bother with a parade to celebrate and make such a big deal about it. Just as it's been my headcanon that Konoha probably got involved in the Third War or at least with Kumo in particular because they tried to kidnap Kushina, their jinchuuriki.

Sorry if this chapter was boring. What do you think of me changing his wand from canon? I wanted to cause, you know, he's not a horcrux so the shared core thing isn't happening. And I thought after reading the description, and reading his death story the Itachi Shinden light novels, that a cypress wand suited him. It stood out to me, at any rate. I've been trying to figure out where I want this fanfic to go. I think I know where I want it to go, at least for the next several in-story years, but I'm still open to suggestions because there's a lot of people at play here. Speaking of people, Danzo is just an elder with the Second Hokage's ideals in this fanfic, that is all. No sharingan-filled arm, no hashirama cell nonsense cause that whole plot device never made sense to me, no Izanagi, etc. I want Danzo to seem more human and less like the source of all evil. I don't intend for this to be the standard harry potter fanfic like the one's I've favorited, that's for sure. For one I can say right now there will be no philosopher's stone stuff going on in year 1. Year 1 is gonna be foundational. Which is why I'm asking for suggestions in particular as to what you want to see Shisui's relationships with the Hogwarts cast of characters look like, and more importantly what you guys want to see with plot devices like Voldemort's horcruxes and Dumbledore. Because that part I've got an idea for but I haven't worked the details out yet at all.

I was originally going to make Snape escort him and write it out, but I decided not to for two reasons. One, I hate Diagon Alley chapters and I don't like to read them in fanfics cause they all come out the same. Two, I realized that at this point it is still important to Snape's welfare that everyone on the death eater side think he's still a death eater. So I went with Minerva instead. And chose to write out Shisui's thoughts on the events instead of making a chapter out of the events themselves…what did you all think of that approach? I don't like how it came out but its easier than getting stuck trying to write a Diagon Alley chapter that I really didn't want to write out. If anyone wants to plan plot devices with me, I'll give you credit in the author's note for the ideas and stuff. I've got a few ideas for what I think Voldemort's side might try to do but I don't want to spill them in the author's note.

ALSO headcanon ideas for Theodore Nott? It's canon that his mother is dead and he can see threstals, but not much else is known of his character save that his dad is as old as Voldemort and was one of his original followers. I was gonna go with the idea that he's probably the youngest of all girls? Cause surely his pureblood, blood-racist father was desperate for an heir and why have a kid when you're that old unless you need an heir. But I'm already gonna use the abusive parent trope for Draco. Cause I got attached to that idea as a kid when I saw Chamber of Secrets. So I can't just make Nott Senior a terrible parent. Cause Blaise's mother has her own shit going on.

If you read this far, thanks and please forgive me for how bad this chapter turned out. I wrote the first half while I was sleepy, cause I haven't been sleeping well, and I wrote the second half with a headache. Honestly I feel like I'm coming down with something.


	6. Chapter 6 - Clans

Chapter 6 - Clans

Itachi was being quiet, more quiet than normal. He had noticed it when he stopped by earlier to give Itachi his house key. He had put in a series of D-rank mission requests for basic house cleaning once a month until he got back, which was going to cost a fortune. But you gotta support the next generation, and sometimes a little sacrifice is necessary, that's what he was taught at least. It's the idea that Konoha was built around, self-sacrifice to protect your village and family, and to do your part to build up the next generation. He had specifically asked the Third Hokage to give Itachi's team the missions, if they were available, because he was giving him his extra house key anyways. When he saw how forlorn Itachi looked, he invited him to come along and help him pack and see him off.

That's how they'd ended up sitting together on his bed in his tiny 1R, 7800 yen apartment. McGonagall had told him that no matter where he was sorted, he would be getting a dormitory, so he'd stripped the walls of a few photographs and all of his awards. May as well make it look homey if he was going to have to live there for most of the next 10 months. He was clutching the handle of his trunk in one hand with his go-back usually used on missions thrown over his shoulder. It was just a drawstring shoulder bag with the Uchiha emblem sewn into it.

It was a quarter till 7pm and almost time for his portkey to activate. With a quick glance at the clock on the far wall above the washer, Itachi noted this and finally asked him the question that had been bothering him all evening. "Shisui…why is father so set on moving the clan back to the center of the village? Our new compound isn't all that bad, and we're all together as a family."

 _Ahh so that's it._ The boy wasn't good at feelings, be it identifying them or expressing his thoughts regarding them. Apparently, his father's words from his birthday dinner were still bugging him. _But why bring it up, now?_ "Did something happen, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded. "Uh-huh." He looked away from him to focus instead on the hardwood floors. "I was coming back from a mission with Minazuki-sensei, and some of the police officers were being too rough with an old lady because she didn't have a permit to open up a roadside store…" the boy paused again, his expression troubled."I asked father to make them stop, but he walked away. He said the villagers were ungrateful and disrespectful to the Uchiha."

He was silent for a moment, staring at and fiddling with the Hogwarts crest pin in his hands. He wasn't sure how much to tell Itachi. He wanted to shelter him from all the conflict, but the boy was too smart for his own good. He could have been a genin at 5 like him so easily if he'd been born a few years earlier. "Well, Itachi…the clan didn't take being blamed for the Kyuubi breaking out and attacking very well. Their frustration at being pushed into a corner and monitored 24/7 has led to the members of the Uchiha police force taking their anger out on the citizens. But that doesn't help any, it just makes the situation worse because then the villagers become more distrustful and wary of them."

He glanced at Itachi to make sure he was following along okay. He could practically see the gears turning in his little cousin's head, coming up with question after question, but they were running short on time. "The villagers think that the Uchiha were traitors and cowards that day, even though it's not true. The Uchiha Police Force were ordered to guard the civilians and the genin and chuunin, like myself, to go house to house doing search and rescue. But because it's a police matter, and orders direct from the Hokage, none of the civilians know that." He clutched the pin hard in his hand with so much force it hurt.

"Shisui…" The ever observant Itachi noticed, but didn't say anything. "…if they all just talked it out, wouldn't it be better? The Uchiha and the Senju made peace eventually, too, because Madara finally saw and understood Hashirama's will of fire." He was talking about when Madara demanded that Hashirama either kill Tobirama or himself.

He smiled and ruffled Itachi's hair affectionately. "I like the way you think, Itachi." He didn't tell him yes or no or even maybe. _You're too good for this world, Itachi. Maybe if everyone thought the same as you did, we wouldn't have to go to war ever again._ "Sorry, Itachi, but I gotta get going. Its 6:58." He stood up and adjusted the bag on his shoulder, containing all of his ninja tools and scrolls all packed up with clothes and his jounin vest. "Goodbye, Itachi. I'll be back for Winter Solstice, okay?" And then, in a dizzying, nausea-inducing whirlwind of released power, he was gone.

He landed on his feet just like last time, and his trunk and knapsack fell to the ground with the former making a loud thud as it hit the stone floor. Collecting himself and grabbing his stuff once more, he looked around. Parents, grandparents, and children of all ages were gathered on the platform, packing together by a red train labelled with The Hogwarts Express. _This must be it. I was told I'd be sent straight to the platform._ There were so many people! It was like Itachi's Academy Entrance Ceremony all over again. He blended in alright, having put on part of their odd uniform before he left – the long sleeved white button up, black pants, and black leather lace up shoes. He kept his hitae-ate on though. It was so different from what he was used to wearing. " _Why do they even have uniforms? I don't get it. We only have them to distinguish rank and village affiliation._ "

Seeing that most of the children were still visiting with family and friends, he went ahead and boarded the train. He didn't really care where he sat so he just sat in a random empty compartment and hauled his school trunk onto the luggage storage shelf up top. The moment it touched the shelf, it shrank and became exponentially lighter. He nearly stumbled and lost his footing. _"Well that explains how they fit all the school trunks in here…"_

He didn't have to sit and wait long before company found him. A short boy with slicked back, platinum-blonde hair and grey eyes walked in. "Hullo. First year, too?" The boy was flanked by two hulking boys whose size bore resemblance to the Akimichi. "Oh. That's Gregory Goyle, and this is Vincent Crabbe. Trolls, the both of them, but they're useful." _Useful for hired muscle, I'm sure._ The boy straightened up his posture, trying to look important. A clan kid, no doubt. "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"

"Shisui Uchiha." He replied. It was odd not to have people recognize him for that. Ever since the Jounin Exams in the spring, the whole village called him _Shunshin no Shisui_ and Shisui the Jounin because he beat Kakashi's record and made Jounin at 11 _._ "I was born with the name Harry Potter, I was just adopted by extended family in the Hidden Lands of Japan and renamed. You can call me Shisui."

The boy's expression changed completely. "You're Harry Potter?" Whatever he expected The Harry Potter to look and act like, it wasn't this. "Father said that the Ministry sent you away to live with a pureblood family. He didn't tell me they changed your name, though." At his questioning look, the boy elaborated. "Oh, right. You probably aren't familiar with our important families. My father works in the Ministry on the Wizengamot, and he's on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts."

That was only half of what he was curious about, but whatever. The door opened just as he opened his mouth to ask, revealing two new boys. One thin, lanky brunette boy with blue eyes and a dark-skinned, brown-eyed boy who was taller than him. "Blaise, Theo, look who I found." Draco didn't even give the two the chance to ask or even introduce themselves. "Harry Potter! But his name is Shisui Uchiha now." The two new boys looked at him, one quizzical, the other fairly neutral, as walked in and put their trunks up on the shelf.

The taller of the two extended his hand in greeting. "Blaise Zabini, you can call me Blaise." It took a moment for him to remember their custom and shake the boy's hand. "Yo! My name's Shisui Uchiha, but you can call me Shisui." It was different. Civilians bowed and shinobi grasped forearms back home. He reached out to the lanky boy. "And you are?" The boy shook his hand, hesitant and awkward. Maybe this wasn't custom here, and Blaise was just overly formal? "I'm Theodore Nott, but its just Theo." Or its just Theo's personality. He wasn't sure yet.

He scooted over and let Blaise and Theo sit down. "So, tell me, what's the Wizengamot, is it like a council or something?" He noticed Theo scowling at the page he was reading of book he'd opened up, Hogwarts: A History, at the question, but the boy didn't say anything.

It was Blaise who answered. "Draco could tell you more, but it's basically our oldest existing form of government. Every pureblood family has a seat on the Wizengamot, and when there's a trial the Wizengamot is the one that conducts the trial."

Draco nodded along, as if approving Blaise's words. "The Potter family has a seat too, you'll have the chance to get it when you come of age. That's at 17 here." He looked at Draco incredulously. _Why didn't anyone tell me this?!_ "Even the poverty-stricken blood-traitors, the Weasleys, have a seat. They don't deserve it, they don't even use it! They haven't claimed it for generations."

Seeing that Draco was getting worked up about nothing, and noticing Blaise appearing to get annoyed at it, he decided to distract the boy. "So, your father has a seat, doesn't he? Does that mean you're from an important family, too?" Draco grinned. "Yes, and I'm the heir! When I come of age, I'm going to get half the Malfoy fortune and when father gives up his Wizenagamot seat, I get everything."

He couldn't wait for the day to come, it looked like. Shisui laughed, he looked like Sasuke on his birthday jabbering away about how he was going to go to the Academy soon. Draco took offense. "What's so funny, Shisui?"

"Sorry, Draco, it's just that you looked like my littlest cousin just then. His name's Sasuke, he just turned 3." Blaise and Theo both were amused at this comparison. Draco scowled at him. "His older brother's my best friend, Itachi. He's gonna inherit the clan when he gets older."

The boys talked for a while. Draco started complaining about not being allowed to bring a broom and he was only half listening, instead burying his head in Theo's book. Apparently he'd simply been rereading it. "Maybe when I get sorted into Slytherin, I can write father and he'll buy me the new Nimbus 2000. He says it's a crime if I don't get picked to play for Slytherin next year, but he won't buy me a new broom." He was starting to regret not reading his school books or even buying research material. He was walking into a lot more than he bargained for.

"Do you play Quidditch?" He looked up, feeling like the question was directed at him. It was. All five boys were looking at him.

He shook his head. "No, we don't have organized sports in Konoha. The closest we got was kicking a ball around or playing ninja in the streets as kids." A few of them quirked an eyebrow at his answer. "You guys use magic for leisure and domestic purposes, right? Well, we use it for the military." He pointed to his hitae-ate. "See? I already graduated, so I'm a ninja. We get this when we graduate. The symbol in the middle is like the village's crest."

Draco's reaction was immediate. "So you're a barbarian, then?" He was scowling at him again from between the two mute, gorilla like boys, Goyle and Crabbe. Blaise looked at him pointedly. "You can't just call him a barbarian to his face, Draco. He's still Harry Potter. Sorry - Shisui Uchiha." But the short blonde ignored him and continued. "My history of magic tutor said that the wizards in the Hidden Lands set some giant nine-tailed fox on the muggles during the Great War before the Ministry was founded, but they couldn't control it."

He could only nod dumbly, numbly. _So the Nine Tails is known this far away…wow._ He wasn't sure how to respond, so he just stayed quiet and went back to his book. The others accepted it and Draco went right back to talking. _He's like the Naruto of his group, in a way._ He wasn't letting the others talk, just like Naruto. Eventually, Draco pulled him back into the conversation. "Shisui, what house do you think you'll be in? I know I'll be in Slytherin, my family's been in Slytherin for generations. I think I'd leave if they put me in Hufflepuff, wouldn't you?" Draco looked over at Theo and Blaise, waiting for a reaction.

"I don't know, Draco." Shisui paused, thinking. "I have qualities of all the houses, at least what's in this book. But a lot of it comes with the job - with being a ninja." He got the impression at the word 'job' that they were still wrapping their minds around the idea of a boy their age working like an adult. _Are all outsiders like this?_ "I'm loyal and patient, but not enough." _Or else Kaito-kun would never have died_ went left unsaid. "I train hard and I like learning stuff sometimes, but I'm not a bookworm like Itachi. I'm brave but you kind of have to be to run across a battlefield." He paused. This was going over their heads, he could tell, the battlefield references were anyways. "I guess maybe Slytherin? I mean you don't break the village record and make jounin at 10 without ambition." He grinned at himself, proud of his accomplishment and temporarily forgetting these kids wouldn't know what a jounin was.

He had to explain it, and even after rewording it they still didn't really grasp the significance of it. He shook his head and sighed dramatically. "You guys are such outsiders! Nevermind."

The door opened for a third time, and a plump lady in an apron was standing there in the hall. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Shisui didn't particularly care for sweets – he preferred Uchiha Senbei, himself – but he bought one of everything just for Itachi. When the boys looked at his bag of sweets, at him, and then back at the bag, he elaborated. "Its not all for me! Its for my cousin and best friend, Itachi. He's got a major sweet tooth, he'd love to try all this stuff."

He grabbed his knapsack from below the seat and pulled out a storage scroll he had Itachi write up for him. He spread it out on the floor and put the bag of candy in the middle empty space, put one hand on either side of the soon to not be empty spot, and channeled his chakra. Without as much as a poof of smoke, the bag of candy was all sealed up and a kanji label now filled the once empty spot. "That was sealing." He explained, putting the scroll back in his bag. "I'm not gonna make a postal owl fly all the way to Konoha in the Hidden Lands just to send him candy, so I'm sealing it up to take home to him over break."

The boys talked about houses and classes at first, and he actually learned a lot since he hadn't so much as looked at his books save to pack them since he bought them. "Father says that a ghost named Professor Binns teaches History of Magic, can you believe it? Him and the rest of the Board of Directors can't find a way around it, though, cause you can't exactly fire a ghost." He paled considerably at the thought. Ghosts. _Ghosts are real? And they teach classes? What sort of world is this?_ As a ninja, the prospect of ghosts being real was uniquely terrifying. _Nightmares can actually haunt me here._ "Father still expects me to get an Outstanding on the final exam though. Which really isn't fair, I mean nobody ever makes above a Poor or Acceptable."

Blaise just shrugged. "So? If you don't make an O, then you don't make an O." Draco gave him a dark look. "Your mother is the Black Widow, Blaise." He looked up from his reading at this. It sounded like a title of sorts, a significant one from the way the mood in the room shifted just a bit. "Of course she doesn't care about your grades, I'm surprised she even hired tutors for you. From what Father said about her, I thought you'd be more like these two trolls when I first met you." Draco gestured to Goyle and Crabbe on either side of him.

"Oh, that's right!" Draco appeared to remember something because he turned to him. "Never go over to Blaise's house. None of us four here, or any of the girls, are allowed to and neither should you. As an heir to a powerful family, it's pretty much committing suicide." His eyebrows shot up into his unruly jet-black hair at this. _I didn't think it was possible, but it sounds like the Zabini are in the ranks for the Most Dramatic Family, right up there with mine and the Hyuuga._

"Ah." He said, an approving noise. "Right, I'll remember that." After that bit, the other boys starting talking about quidditch again and he got so lost trying to keep up that he turned back to his book, again. They were talking about teams and trade deals and million galleon contracts and he didn't understand any of it.

TIMESKIP

He'd been half joking when told Draco, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle that he'd probably end up in Slytherin, but that's actually where the Sorting Hat put him. _I can't believe they sort people with a hat that can read your mind. The T &I Department would throw a festival if they got ahold of something like that!_ He still didn't understand the points of houses. Why not separate them by grade level instead?

He didn't recognize a lot of the entrees, but he filled his plate and ate up anyways. He'd ate weirder food on missions. The professors were all gathered up at the head table, eating. None of them looked particularly remarkable, but if their age was anything to go by then at least they should be experienced. Not a single one of them could have been called middle aged, save perhaps the man in the turban, Professor Quirrell.

"That's the new DADA professor." Katryna Dolohov said. "They say the position's been cursed for 50 years. We have a new professor every year, no one can keep the job for two consecutive years." One of Slytherin's two prefects, she was the eldest child and only daughter of imprisoned death eater Antonin Dolohov. Her younger brother and the heir of the family, Oleksandr Dolohov, was in fifth year and also sorted into Slytherin.

"He used to teach Muggle Studies," said Christophe Rosier, son of imprisoned death eater Gaston Rosier. He was her boyfriend. "He left for a year long trip around the world to get experience, and when he came back DADA was the only job that was open."

Shisui gave the man a critical look. "He's stuttering just talking to Professor Flitwick. Is it neurological, or is he just that scared of his own shadow?" He said, one corner of his mouth turned upward in forced amusement.

They'd finished eating the most hearty, rich tasting food he'd ever been fed and he'd been introduced to the rest of his house yearmates, and now Severus Snape his head of house was passing out schedules and glaring at him. He couldn't figure it out. _There's no way he heard about my pranking days at the Academy with Kaito Uzumaki. So why's he hate me already?_ The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, the man who tried to place him illegally with muggleson a cold, November night without so much as knocking on the door or getting Ministry approval, was making a speech.

"Use of magic beyond E Grade domestic spells is forbidden in Hogwarts Castle and on the school grounds. First Years should note that the Forbidden Forest is, surprisingly, forbidden to all students. The centaurs are very territorial and do not take kindly to trespassers. A few of our older students would do well to remember this." A twinkling gaze was aimed at the Gryffindor table for this one. He laughed to himself and got a few looks from the kids. _Whoever named that forest has the same sense of humor as whoever named the Forest of Death back home._

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you that all items sold by Zonko's Joke Shop are now banned. He also would like to add that if you have any questions or concerns, would you please consult the full and complete List of Banned Items and School Policies on his office door first. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term, and anyone who is interested should visit with Madam Hooch." He was listening diligently and making mental notes. _This is gonna be the most mundane mission I've ever been on_. Even Itachi's D-ranks sounded more eventful than this would be. _How am I gonna keep up with my training if I can't go in the forest?_ _I can't keep it a secret if I have to do it out in the open on the grounds._

Author's Note: There it is, chapter 6! Chapter 7 should be out tomorrow. I was gonna just keep on writing, but this got so long that I'm splitting it into two chapters. I was putting this off for ages cause I'm still not sure how to write the Slytherin boys. I have a general idea for what I want their backgrounds to be, but I've never written them before. It doesn't help that none of them got much development in the books. So I feel like they didn't come off very well. What did you all think? This was just a foundational chapter…

I added Quirrell in because I hated Lockheart and it still makes no sense how he got hired to begin with. But there will be no stone here! However, I still want Albus to try to test Shisui somehow, but I'm still figuring out the details on that. I'm thinking one of the horcruxes, what do you all think? But I don't want to write verbatim book 2. Anyone have an opinion they want to voice regarding this? Do note I'm NOT just writing it by the canon books and I'm not writing out every year, and if Albus wants to bait and test Shisui he will not take kindly to that. Sorry for the OCs, had to invent some prefects for Slytherin because I don't remember there being any in canon. I feel like I'm writing him badly because he's not as awestruck as Harry was when he went, but at the same time he's not a neglected, abused civilian boy either.

Oh and 1R is apparently an actual room type layout. I just did google research and picked the smallest room type I could find for Japan, and went with the first rent figure I saw for Tokyo so no idea if its accurate, and I don't really care…I just wanted a quick blip to give a mental image of his apartment size. So does anyone other than me really want to see Shisui get written as a Jounin Leader? Like with a team of genin and everything. I read a fic about it called Take A Chance and now it won't get out of my head. Oh and him awakening the mangekyo at age 7 or 8 cause a teammate and best friend died IS canon…I just made up the name and prank stuff.


	7. Chapter 7 - Settling In

Before long, the first years were dismissed for their house tours. Being waved off to leave early, he felt like a first-year academy student all over again. He didn't know where anything was, and he was following the prefects Katryna and Christophe down to the dungeons with the rest of his Slytherin yearmates. He figured with it being a castle and all, their dormitory would be high up in a tower or something.

"Down that hallway you will find the staircases. You can get up and down to any floor you need to from there." Christophe said, gesturing with an arm down at a hallway to their right they wouldn't be going down. "Keep an eye on the staircases, though, because they change at random." _Really? That sounds like fun._ _And good training_.

The whole trip was making him antsy, nervous really. He kept hearing voices and feeling like people were watching him, making his hand itch to grab a kunai for safety. But he'd glance over his shoulder and see nothing but an empty hallway with moving portraits pointing and whispering _. I guess if anything else, the portraits are a great security system. Its still imperfect, though._ The castle was very medieval, and he hadn't seen a single sign of modern electricity. So far everything stone-brick corridor they'd been down was lit by torches. Magically, he assumed. Konohagakure was a rather poor village, especially if you compared it to Kumogakure, and not a single home in the village was without electricity. It just didn't make sense to him.

Katryna and Christophe stopped at a tall, grand portrait of one of the school's founders, Salazar Slytherin. Katryna talked the most out of the two. "The password is 'pureblood'. It changes twice a year at the turn of the semester." At the code word, the portrait disappeared into thin air. Dumbstruck, Shisui followed the kids in and watched over his shoulder as the portrait rematerialized behind them. _Not very good security unless you're fighting civilian muggles._ _Most muggles would probably be looking for a door, not behind a portrait._ But to a trained jounin with half a lifetime of experience, it was very poor security. He could break in easily if he wanted to. _You could just as easily take a hostage and interrogate them for the password. Or a particularly forgetful student could write it down and leave it somewhere._ He was feeling less and less safe by the second. _Or you could just fire a katon jutsu at it and burn it away. Or, in the case of a tower dormitory you could just walk up the side of the building. At least there're no ninja here besides me._

"Gather around, little snakes! Sit wherever you like and get comfortable." Katryna said, gesturing all around them at sofa set by the fireplace on the right and several sets of tables on the left. Shisui, Draco, and the other boys immediately took the leather tufted sofas. Draco stretched out on the armchair like he owned the place.

Katryna and Christophe waited until the whispers and murmurs of children had mostly quieted down to continue. "Welcome to Slytherin! This is your common room." It was a beautiful place, it really was, and he was sure Itachi would have liked to see it. The entire far wall of the common room was a magically reinforced glass wall, looking out at the Black Lake. It was rather poorly named, though, because the water was crystal clear and he could see schools of fish swimming around, and what looked like a mermaid or two in the distance. "To your left and to your right you will see two corridors. The left is the boys' corridor and the right is the girls' corridor. The hallways are spelled so that no one of the opposite gender may occupy them past curfew, which is 8pm. You will be magically tossed out back into the common room." Shisui couldn't help but wonder how that was possible. "You are sorted into dormitories by year. In House Slytherin, you all share a suite with your yearmates." _Well that sounds nice._ He thought, looking down the corridor to his left. _But those rooms are spaced too closely for them to be that big. How're six boys supposed to fit in such a small room?_

It was at this point that Katryna turned the introductory speech over to Christophe. "As Slytherins, we all have to be family. You can fight and argue as much as you want here in the common room, but outside in those halls you all are family. Got it?" he gave them a serious look. "I'm sure you all noticed, but House Slytherin is the black sheep of the castle. Everyone's going to think you all are mini dark witches and wizards in training just because you've got green and silver lining your cloaks. It'll be even worse for those of you whose parents have ties to the Dark Lord. So if you've tuned out everything Kat and I just said, at least remember this much – outside of these walls, we're all family. Stick up for each other, help each other up, heal each other. Cause nobody else will." With a gesture, the sullen looking, dark haired boy waved them off to go find their dormitories.

 _Well that's real heartwarming,_ Shisui thought, following Draco to down the hall to the left past the black, gothic table sets and an eclectic variety of two-person table and chair sets and bookshelves along the that Draco led them, he just shoved his way to the front of the pack. It seemed as if he needed to be the leader more than he actually was their leader, and because of his father's political influence no one said anything.

Their room was a whole lot bigger on the inside than it looked like it was supposed to be. He noticed their trunks stacked on and around the table and grabbed his and his knapsack. _Who brought these up here? And how'd they know I was sorted into Slytherin?_

They had entered into their own personal common room. On their left was a roaring fireplace with a sofa set in front of it and, right beside them, a black gothic table and matcing chairs for four. To their right was the bathroom, a communal bathroom to share between them all it appeared, but at least just glancing in there appeared to be more than one shower and bathroom stall. In front of them, taking up the entire back half of the suite, were three bedrooms.

He found himself gaping, open mouthed, like he was a little kid all over again. "Woah! This is amazing!"

Draco scowled at him. "So? My room at home is twice this size!" _He's lying. He's just trying to sound impressive._

"Quit scowling, Draco, or your face is gonna get froze that way," He replied, laughing at him. "It's just so cool. We don't use our chakra for this sort of stuff back home." At Draco's look, he elaborated. "Magic. Chakra, magic, same concept, it's just different words for different cultures." Not the full truth, but he hadn't done any reading so he didn't really get it himself yet.

"Whatever. Just be careful or people will start thinking you're a mudblood." Draco scoffed. His translation kunai necklace didn't provide him with a translation for what that meant but he could tell it was supposed to be an insult. Draco turned to Crabbe and Goyle, who hadn't said a single word since the end of the feast. He was starting to wonder if they were just mute or deaf. "Crabbe, Goyle! You two take the room on the far right." The two boys did as told, grabbing their trunks and lumbering off into the bedroom and shutting their door. "Blaise, you room with me. At least you make for decent conversation." Draco ordered, giving Theo a look. Draco led the way to the middle room, with Blaise following behind with his trunk, leaving him and Theo to take the far left room.

The bedrooms were large as well, deeper than they were wide with a set of windows looking out to the lake at the far end and torches scattered along the walls to provide light. Two large, mahogany queen size beds situated along the close and far wall respectively in the corner with their headboards against the left wall. Beside each bed was a small nightstand with a stone mug of water and an unlit candle. Between the nightstands were two desks, one for each student, with two drawers – one thin drawer for parchment and such, and another deeper drawer. Hung above the desk were two sets of shelves to put their textbooks on. Along the entire right wall were two wardrobes and chests of drawers, all mahogany like everything else in the room.

Altogether, they had a lot of storage space and Shisui was starting to wonder if he should have brought more stuff. He picked the close bed, leaving Theo to take the far one, and started hauled his trunk up onto the bed so he could unpack his school stuff. His school stuff wasn't that hard to unpack at all, as he'd pretty much abandoned the trunk to his closet when he got back from Diagon Alley. Books went on the wall shelves, his parchment, endlessly refilling ink vial and quill set went on the corner of the desk, his three sets of robes were hung up in the closet.

It took like five minutes to get his trunk unpacked and shoved carelessly under his bed. Theo looked like he was going to take a lot longer, since a glance at his side of the room informed him that the thin, lanky looking boy somehow managed to pack a whole bookshelf worth of novels into his trunk. _How was he not sorted into Ravenclaw?_ He thought, staring. As far as personal possessions went, the boy didn't bring much. All he could see was a family phoo that he'd placed on the floating wall shelf above his desk – one with just him as a little boy, two teenage girls, a middle-aged man, and a younger woman. _So he's the youngest of all girls._

What would take a while was unpacking his knapsack. He'd put his jounin vest in there and packed everything in his apartment that he wanted to take like weapons, awards, and photos into scrolls. He turned the knapsack upside down and let everything inside spill out. Jounin vest, weapons scroll, decorations scroll, and clothes scroll. He put the weapons scroll in the deeper of the two desk drawers and draped his jounin vest over the desk chair. He channeled chakra to index finger, bit his thumb, and swiped it across the papers. In a flash of light all of his personal belongings from home appeared neatly stacked on top of the scroll. A set of three decorative wall scrolls, the Uchiha fan emblem from above his bed back home, some family photos and framed awards were scattered across his bed. His only dilemma was, though, that he had no nails.

He turned back to look at Theo, who was hanging up his clothes in his closet. "Hey, Theo, do you have nails and a hammer I could borrow so I can hang these up?" _So much for being a jounin. How could I forget something so basic?_

Theo looked over his shoulder at him, regarding the scrolls with a curious expression. "No? Just use the sticking charm. It's just a domestic spell."

He blinked owlishly. "Oh, so that's what Headmaster Dumbledore meant by E Grade domestic spells." Then, he frowned. "But I don't know how to do it. I grew up as a ninja, not a wizard." Theo stopped what he was doing and walked over. "Oh, sorry. I thought you grew up with our kind?" He gestured at the pile of belongings on the scrolls. "I'll show you. So, where do you want the first one?"

"Well, I was, but like I said earlier, we use our powers for fighting not for domestic stuff like this." He regarded his side of the room thoughtfully for a moment before he picked up the Uchiha fan first. "I want the clan emblem above my bed." Shisui handed the emblem to Nott and watched carefully as the boy simply pointed his wand and said " _Epoximise_." The back of the emblem appeared shiny, and when he went to put it on the wall, it stuck and held. "Cool! Thanks, Theo!"

Theo just shrugged. "Its nothing. So that's your family crest, then? For the Uchiha?" He nodded, grinning proudly. "It is. My birth father, James Potter, his original birth name was Jun Uchiha. So when he and his wife died, my father's sister and her husband adopted me and named me Shisui Uchiha."

Shisui grabbed his wand from his desk and put the rest of his stuff where he wanted it. His Academy Graduation Diploma, his Chunin Promotion Award, and his Jounin Promotion Award all went above his desk with the first place crystal kunai prize from the Year 1 Division Annual Academy Ninjutsu Competition. His set of three wall scrolls from Mikoto that read 'self-sacrifice' and 'duty' and 'peace' respectively were hung above his bed. It was something she got for him from a local artist's shop when he moved into his first apartment after the war.

With photos, he wasn't allowed to bring much as he couldn't bring a photograph of an active-duty shinobi. This stipulation ruled out any containing Itachi even as a baby, which therein ruled out basically all of his important ones. His Ninjutsu Competition photo, his Academy Entrance Ceremony photo, and most family gathering photographs.

In the end, he'd only ended up bringing two photographs, both of which he put on his desk. He had a photograph of his adoptive parents holding him shortly after his adoption, all dressed up in their formal kimono for the winter solstice festival. Mikoto was with them, Fugaku wasn't because he hated festivals. He also put up the photograph Mikoto took of him with his original genin unit before his first deployment. He was standing front and center with Kaito, the both of them grinning proudly at Mikoto as she snapped the picture. It was a sad, depressing photo mostly because the fact that he could put it up meant that everyone in the photograph was dead. But he kept it up even at home as a reminder to keep training and get stronger so that that never had to happen ever again. He still didn't consider himself strong enough.

* * *

Author's Note: Quick 7th chapter. It's really just the other half of Chapter 6. I feel like it was boring, but like I said I'm really visual I have to be able to imagine everything in my head. Katryna is pretty generic in that I literally made her just to be the female Slytherin prefect, but Christophe actually does have a back story in my head. Idk if it will get mentioned ever, but he does have a back story. Please review and let me know what you think, especially of the Harry Potter characters. Let me know what you want to see with Shisui and the professors. Still considering how his relationship with Snape should go. Shisui is more mature than Harry. On another note, NGL but I'm considering making the test from Albus involve a horcrux cause there are some hidden in the castle in canon but because Shisui isn't a parslemouth or a horcrux in this, it'll be different...I have ideas but nothing solid yet. Which is why I'm procrastinating. I have 15 year old Shisui planned way more in depth than 11 year old Shisui that's the problem. Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites so far! They let me know people are actually reading and enjoying this.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Potions Master

Chapter 8 - The Potion's Master

Reluctantly, Shisui joined the others in their personal common room after everyone was done unpacking. Crabbe and Goyle must have used a spell to unpack because they were done first, and by the time he walked out to join them they were already talking about quidditch again. He plopped down lazily into an armchair across from the one Theo was sitting in by the roaring fireplace, half reading his DADA textbook and half listening to the other's conversation.

A radio was sitting on the mantle and some sort of sports news channel was playing. He'd debated even coming in, because the boys were talking about the new players and player stats and the teams' chances of winning Sunday's game. "What game on Sunday?" he chimed in. _Do they broadcast school games on the radio or something?_ "I thought try-outs were next week, and for second years and above."

Draco scowled at him. "Are you sure that you're a wizard?" It was dramatic and exaggerated. "Quidditch starts on Sunday! It's the first game of the season!" the blonde exclaimed. "It's just our school games that start later." _That must be what the radio's for. But why not just bring a tv?_

"Ah." He replied, not particularly interested. He was just starting conversation. "So, speaking of schools, is this the only magic school in Europe?" He didn't want them to continue a conversation he couldn't follow, and Theo looked bored. "I was enrolled as a baby, so I really didn't have a choice."

"No wonder you came all the way here from magical Japan, then." Draco replied. "My father hates Dumbledore. He wanted me to go to Durmstrang up north, but mother says it's too cold up there and too far away. She talked father into signing me up here instead, so I would be closer to home." He got the impression that for whatever reason, he was very surprised his mother had succeeded.

"I don't like Headmaster Dumbledore either." He replied. Hate was too strong a word. "I don't know if this got out or not, but the day after the Potters were killed he tried to illegally drop me off on the doorstep of muggle relatives without so much as knocking on the door or getting Ministry approval." Jaws dropped at his words. Well, guess it wasn't out. _Oh well._ Then, he remembered what he'd wanted to ask them. "Oh hey, guys. Who's the Dark Lord? Is he and Lord Voldemort one and the same?" Rosier had mentioned it earlier, and he had his suspicions, but he wanted them confirmed.

The mood in the room shifted. Crabbe and Goyle stopped playing exploding snap to look up at him, Blaise looked confused, Theo looked uncertain, and Draco looked flabbergasted. Theo had stopped pretending to still be reading and put his book down to watch the exchange.

"You're The Boy Who Lived and you don't know?" Draco exclaimed.

Blaise spoke up in his defense, sort of. "Maybe they call the Dark Lord something different over there." He just got the impression that he found Draco annoying sometimes.

"That's just a dumb title." He said, waving dismissively. "Back home we actually use people's names instead of avoiding the name out of fear." Then, he paused, considering his previous words. "Well actually that's only half true…like Minato-sensei, he became famous during the Third War so everyone started calling him The Yellow Flash of Konoha instead of using his real name…" He looked up, the boys were staring. _Oh._ He talked too much when he was tired. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just tired. I've been up 22 hours straight now. Even on a mission I'd have gotten a nap by now." Granted it wasn't a real nap, it was induced by a short, measured burst of chakra to the brain to knock yourself out for a few hours.

"Who's Minato-sensei?" Theo asked. Shisui was surprised. He noticed the thin, average-height brunette didn't really talk in groups like this.

"Minato-sensei was the Fourth Hokage, and after the Third War when he was elected to lead the village, he started training me." He replied, grinning proudly.

"The Kage is the strongest ninja in the military, right?" Blaise asked, clarifying. _At least someone was listening on the train._ "There's only one per village."

He nodded approvingly. "Yup, you got it. One time during the war, back when I was still a genin, I was there on medic duty with Kaito-kun and the others and we got to watch him take down over 1000 enemy ninja in just a few minutes!" That was a moment he would never forget. Everyone was just stopped in awe watching Minato fight to protect them all and end the war, but to him it was extra-special because he'd been training so hard.

"Growing up, I wanted to be just like him, so getting to see him fight like that, it was amazing." During the war, he put every spare minute he had into trying to master the D-rank _shunshin_ and model his fighting style after Minato. That and the katon: gokakyu no jutsu were all had in his arsenal to work with, and with all the jounin deployed to the frontlines to fight, he had no one around to teach him anything more advanced. He had been scared to rely on his sharingan because people could learn how to counter something as predictable as the sharingan. His own parents' deaths had showed him that much. He couldn't do time-space ninjutsu and he knew only D-rank seals for pranks, but he could use the shunshin.

The other boys were amazed at this. They knew enough of normal European wizarding history from tutoring lessons at home to have at least some idea of the significance of Minato's actions that day. "So, Minato-sensei's really strong?" This was Crabbe. He nodded. "Uh-huh. Minato-sensei was the youngest Hokage ever, and no one's ever beat his Academy Graduation Exam scores." He wished the Kyuubi never broke out. Then, Minato-sensei would still be alive.

TIMESKIP

Shisui was up for 24 hours straight by the time the prefects went around an announced lights out at 10pm. It was colder than he was used to even if it was only September so he just wore the Uchiha high collar crest shirt and a pair of grey pants to bed. Evidently the kids here were used to it, though, because on the other side of the room, Theo had stripped down to boxers and went to bed just as he would have done at home.

Still, despite being tired, it took a while for him to fall asleep. He'd always been like this – early to rise, yet difficult to fall asleep. Especially being here in an unfamiliar bed in a totally new environment. _It would be easier sticking myself to a tree with charka and sleeping like that._ He wanted to train in the morning, because he always trained even injured, but they didn't have alarm clocks here, and even if he brought his they didn't have anywhere to plug them into. _Surely they have some kind of spell for it. Oh well, I'll figure it out in the morning, I guess._

He was worried about the village and the Uchiha clan. He was worried about what would happen regarding the Kirigakure spy child in the Academy. The boy had bought himself time to gather more intel for another year before he became eligible to take the Genin Exam again, and they were in a bind so far as what to do about it. The new Yondaime Mizukage was nothing like his father before him. He was also worried about the war with Kumogakure that was still ongoing. There was supposed to be a Five Kage Summit about it sometime in the fall but a date, time, and place had yet to be agreed upon and neither of the two sides trusted each other to not turn it into an assassination attempt. The clan's affairs concerned him, too. There was so much anger built up and all the spying from the village wasn't helping matters at all.

Itachi's words from the day before echoed in his mind. _"...If they all just talked it out, wouldn't it be better?_ " The eight-year-old genin had said, staring up at him through too-long bangs, hopefully with wide, innocent grey eyes. Itachi saw him a big brother, and they basically were, but with that expression he was looking at him like his answer was the very word of the Hokage. But talking wasn't working. He knew Uncle Fugaku had tried that at first, wanting to not cause a stir following the attack when so many families were mourning loved ones and trying to rebuild their homes and their lives.

TIMESKIP

He was woke up at 8:00 by an alarm on the other side of the room and he shot up awake, surprised at abruptness of the sound, only to look around and find that it was some sort of spell. 8:00am was lit like a dozen centimeters above Theo's nightstand, in bright script much like a digital clock back home, and the old Hogwarts school song from 50 years ago was playing loud enough to wake the other boys in the next two rooms. Whoever wasn't already awake, that is. Breakfast was already started. He could hear tossing and turning and what sounded like curse words from next door.

Theo picked his wand up off the nightstand and waved it, said _"Finite incantum,"_ and the music and bright numbers faded away instantly. Neither of them said a word, and he took the chance to quickly gather his school uniform and the Ziploc bag of toiletries and shower first.

He asked about it at breakfast as he was fixing his plate. "Hey Theo, how do you do that alarm spell?" Eggs and toast seemed like most normal option at the table, so that's what he picked. He would have eaten more, but he didn't train this morning and he was never very hungry in the morning without it.

"Its _tempus_." Theo replied, sipping on some coffee. Was he not going to eat? Blaise swallowed a bite of his own food before he elaborated for him. "The incantation is _tempus_ , so if you want to wake up at 8:00 like Nott you would say 'tempus 8:00am alarm set' and it will set itself to go off at 8am."

"Oh, okay." Vince and Crabbe were on their third plates and had been here just minutes before breakfast opened. _I wonder who would win in an eating contest, them or the Akimichi?_ They told him how to check the time, too, and Draco insulted him and called him a mudblood for not knowing it already. He just rolled his eyes at the blonde Malfoy heir dramatically and tapped his hitae-ate. "Ninja, remember?" He left it at that.

A half hour after the feast started, and just ten minutes after Theo and Shisui had arrived, they were rudely interrupted by Professor Snape swooping down from the head table at them. Not literally, but with his intimidating, stalking gait and his billowing robe that he swore was charmed to do that, he may as well have been. "Mr. Uchiha. How good to see you awake on time." _What is this guy's problem? I've never met him before in my life!_ "Can't have our new…celebrity…getting detention for being late on his first day, now can we?"

Still, he was a ninja not a civilian, and he had to act like one. _Remember rule 25 - shinobi must never show their feelings._ _Just treat him like you would a troublesome client._ He set his fork down and paid attention. "No, professor. That would not do at all, sir." He kept his voice calm and his face serene, devoid of any of the irritation and annoyance he was currently feeling. _Honestly, this is decent practice._ "Will that be all, Professor Snape?" he asked, his hand hovering over his fork again.

The black-haired man glared at him like he'd lost a sparring match for cheating and using his sharingan. "See you in class, Mr. Uchiha." The man stalked away, his posture looking even more frustrated than before.

When the man was safely out of civilian earshot, he burst out laughing. "He's worse than Tenma-sensei back at the Academy! I never thought I'd see the day." He turned to Draco. "Hey, Draco, why does Professor Snape hate me already?" The boy was well informed because of who his father was, if nothing else, so he figured he was his best bet for information. He wasn't hurt, the concept just bothered him, so he asked.

Draco was cleaning his plate of the rest of the food. "My Father says that Uncle Severus and your father, James Potter, hated each other in school." _Uncle? He can't mean biological, they look nothing alike._

"Well that's childish. Genin do that, and he's gotta be, what, 30 or 35?" He was taken aback at the man's immaturity. _Why does he act like that?_

A bell rang throughout the school – magically, because he didn't see a bell anywhere in the room when he looked around at the sound – and all the plates disappeared just as they had the night before at the opening feast. He grabbed his navy blue backpack with the Uchiha fan on it, the one that he used on missions, and stood to follow the others out of the Great Hall for his first class at Hogwarts.

TIMESKIP

There wasn't much light in the dungeons, which was a given but he figured at least the classroom would be more brightly lit. Professor Snape started off by taking roll call, and he set about getting his supplies out of his bag and on the desk. The textbook, a few sheets of parchment, unspillable endlessly refilling ink vial, and a brand-new quill. He'd chosen to sit with Blaise and Theo in the back. Malfoy was sitting at the table to their right sandwiched between Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherin girls were sitting on the bench on the far side of the room in the same back row, and the black-haired girl with green eyes named Pansy was giggling, talking with Daphne and making eyes at Draco.

Finally, Professor Snape got to his name and paused. "Ah, yes. Shisui Uchiha, the new celebrity." The man said softly, turning dark, empty black eyes on him. He kept his expression blank. With a wave of his wand, the class syllabus began to pass itself out among the students. "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Here you will learn the subtle science and the exact art of potion making." Professor Snape went on to describe his class, making it sound romantic almost. _It's just potions. Medicines and poisons, right?_ "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death... If you aren't like the lot of dunderheads that I usually have to teach."

Huh. _If he doesn't like teaching, then why does he teach?_ The class was silent. Professor Snape was just one of those instructors that could effortlessly intimidate his classroom into submission. Glancing around the room, he noticed a few overachievers were actually taking notes.

"Uchiha!" Professor Snape barked suddenly. He jumped. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know, sir. You haven't taught me yet." He replied evenly, annoyance seeping into his words. _Shinobi rule 25, shinobi rule 25, you're a jounin, Shisui!_ The man was clearly targeting him. _Is this really all because he and my birth father didn't get along in school?_

"Tut, tut. Clearly fame isn't everything." He was somewhat doubtful. It seemed somewhat put on to him. Not a complete act, just not completely genuinely either. "Let's try again, Uchiha. Where would you look for a bezoar?"

 _Is he going to spend the whole class trying to embarrass and humiliate me or is he actually going to teach?_ **"Baka sensei."** He muttered, so that just Theo and Blaise could hear. It went over their heads, being in his native tongue. _He shouldn't be a teacher. I can't believe I was actually looking forward to this class. "_ Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, Mr. Uchiha? I don't know how they teach you in the Academy, but here at Hogwarts we do not tolerate lazy pupils." He had to fight to keep a scowl off his face. At least half of that was definitely not put on. _Stay calm. He's seeing James Potter, not me. I've just gotta show him that I'm Uchiha Shisui, jounin of Konohagakure no Sato._ _This subject is too important to let it all go to waste._ "I'm not in the Academy anymore Professor, I already graduated. I'm a genin." He said, and it took all of his half a lifetime of experience to keep the bite out of his voice. He was ignored.

"For your information, Uchiha, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the goat of a stomach and it will save you from most poisons." He paused, then barked at the class again. "Well? Why aren't you all writing this down?" There was a flurry of rummaging in book bags and quills scratching parchment as the students hastened to obey his order. He made wrote down notes too, in sloppy hiragana and katakana because his necklace somehow didn't make him able to write in English. He just hoped they had a translation spell, and that it didn't work just for kanji. He didn't know much kanji.

Professor Snape set them to work on a cure boils potion. It was fairly easy work, cutting and weighing ingredients. Shisui thought that shinobi back home should have no trouble with potions, and if they could make one to cure boils surely they had lots of other more useful medical potions. Professor Snape stalked around the classroom, watching them all with disapproval and offering harsh critique to everyone save Draco. _Maybe they really are related somehow. He's favoring Draco._

The sound of hissing made him whirl around to the front right corner of the dungeon, where a boy named Neville Longbottom was making his potion with a red-haired Gryffindor boy named Ron Weasley. Both clan kids, if the rumors were accurate. Neville's potion was boiling, melting the cauldron and emitting clouds of green smoke that quickly filled the front Gryffindor part of the room. _That could be really bad!_

"Get to higher ground!" he yelled, jumping on the table and crushing potions ingredients and toppling his scales as the boiling potion spilled all over the stone floor, melting through bags on the floor. He looked around to make sure all the kids got on top of desks or stools. Neville was whimpering in pain, his body raw and red and covered in painful boils.

"Professor!" he called, but the man was already over there, swooping down on the boy and making the mess disappear with a wave of his wand and an unfamiliar word. _"Scourgify._ Idiot boy, did you not read the directions? The board says to put the porcupine quills in after you take the cauldron off the fire, not before." Professor Snape turned to Ron. "Take him to the hospital wing."

Shisui relaxed, assuming that was the end of it and hopping off the desk, but then he heard the Professor round on the pair working next to Weasley and Longbottom, quickly accusing them of letting Longbottom mess up his potion so they would look better. _Really? I don't get it. Why did Headmaster Dumbledore hire him? He loves his subject, sure, but he has no redeeming qualities as a teacher._ He finished his potion in silence as the rest of the Slytherins laughed at the expense of the Gryffindors.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for basically copying the book with this chapter. I know you guys don't want that. I just feel like sure, they know his name is Shisui Uchiha, but they're not going to behave any different around him just for that. There will be a few introductory chapters like this. I want to show him meeting important people and figure out while writing how I want their interactions to go.

With Shisui I'm still not sure what I think of how this turned out. I got the impression that he's very good at putting on a professional face in the show, but at the same time he's 11 here, not 16. So he's got some growing up to do still. I can't have him be the same person now as he is in the flashback scenes at 16 in the show. So here I'm trying to make him more proud than he was shown to be, especially with Snape whose treating him like Naruto, essentially.

I wanted to explain some basic stuff too, like the Minato-sensei situation. I want him and Snape to become friendly I'm just not sure how to make that happen. Cause everyone still just defaults to assuming he's not done with Academy yet, cause to European wizards it's pretty inconceivable that he could have graduated so early. I think it'll take a lot for Snape to take Shisui seriously and see him as himself, not his father.

Also, on the hiragana/katakana thing. I was under the impression from watching the anime Aishiteruze Baby that children are taught hiragana first, because in the show a 5 year old girl reads a letter from her mother that is written in hiragana. And i read on google that children learn kanji throughout elementary school. So my assumption is that if Shisui graduated very young and went straight to work doing missions, he wouldn't have had all that classroom time to learn kanji like naruto and sasuke will.


	9. Chapter 9 - Reflections

The first week was rather boring. Professors spent the first two days mostly just going over the syllabus and explaining in depth what they would be learning about and what their expectations were as instructors. Sitting in the dining hall eating with the other slytherins every day, he couldn't help but get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach looking around.

 _Why are there so few kids? There's just 40 per year, maybe 300 students total. Even the Academy had more than that, and we're just one village. The other two schools are small, private schools with expensive tuition, so as this is the only public school I expected it would have the amount of students equal to if all the Five Great Nations combined their academies, cause it serves all of the European region. Did the war against Lord Voldemort really cause that many civilian causalities? Where were the aurors to protect them? The castle is so big, and there are only as many teachers as there are floors. Entire wings are going unused. Why? Are they not as peaceful of a society as they appear to be on the surface, with all those domestic spells on the Charms syllabus? This kind of population drop is on par with that of the Third War._

He wondered if it was like his own village's Academy during and after the Third War. His graduating class was small, especially in comparison to what he knew Sasuke and Naruto's would be like. Lots of clans had babies in the wake of the end of the Third War in April of that year. Conflict like with Kumo was normal, but a full-scale war between all the nations was not. That's why the mandatory minimum Academy entry age and the minimum age restrictions for the genin exam were temporarily revoked during the Third War, so they could put out more genin on the battlefield.

TIMESKIP

Classes were going alright. All he really seemed to do now was go to class, get lectured and do the exercise, read textbooks and write papers. It was a lot like being back at the Academy, which was concerning cause he found the Academy classroom time so boring. That's why Tenma-sensei was always yelling at him and Kaito-kun and assigning them detention because they were always goofing off and playing pranks and calling it training. Because trying to catch the teacher in a trap prank while he was teaching was the closest thing they could get while being lectured about things they already knew. And this was after Sandaime-sama moved him up from year 1 to year 4 so he could be in Kaito's class.

Only some of it looked like something he could bring back for Sandaime-sama. Potions and herbology for sure, but other topics he wasn't so sure about, like the animagus transformation and spells. It would be easier if he could consult a Hyuuga and see how much his and a regular shinobi's chakra network differed when they did spells. He'd read some magical theory books from Theo's bookshelf and still nothing answered the nagging questions he had. Could a regular shinobi do magic, too, because they trained to increase their reserves? Did magic pull from just chakra's spiritual energy component, or was it a separate network or addition altogether, like the Uchiha and their unique chakra pathways from the brain to their eyes? From what he could see, and from what he had read, their wand was a lot like hand seals – necessary for focus, molding, and directing power but not entirely mandatory. He wanted to try it out when he learned more – could he get to the point where he didn't even need a wand or spell name to do a spell? Then he could use it in battle, and it would really be worth coming here. It would be even better if normal shinobi could do that, but he wasn't sure. Maybe it would be like giving a non-Uchiha the sharingan.

Training was going well, or at least as well as it could. He'd asked Prefect Rosier about it at dinner after his first day of classes, and he told him about something called the Room of Requirement. Ever since then he'd woken up at 5am, jumped up the moving staircases to the 7th floor, and trained in the Room of Requirement. It could call up any training field he imagined, no matter how big or how complex the course was. Really, it was better than home in some ways because the room could call up holograms for him to fight, he just didn't have a real life sparring partner.

He'd written to Sandaime-sama about it using the enchanted scroll, and he said he would send someone to spar with him on weekends, he just had some stipulations. He had to call them shinobi-san, they had to come under a henge, and they had to come, drop the henge and spar, then put it back up and leave cause if they were seen that was a security risk too.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm so sorry about not updating! I promise, this isn't abandoned. I just have a habit of only writing when i'm inspired and in the perfect mood, which doesn't happen often. This is what i have written. I know its not much, sorry.

I got stuck because I didn't know how to approach writing the interaction of the Slytherin boys and Shisui. So to deal with that I started yet another fanfic, Make Them Hurt, and promptly got stuck on that one three chapters in trying to figure out how to develop Harry's relationship with the Dursleys. I have more planned for this chapter, believe me, its just about writing it out.

I'm debating something, though. Should Year 1 be an introductory year with no major 'save the world' plot like in the books, or should Year 1 have some sort of plot going on in the background in which Albus expects Shisui to step in and save everyone to test him? Because there's also the problem that I need Shisui to grow from looking at this as a mission to becoming attached to the people and to the school. Bear in mind, I have Konoha-based plot points that will soon come into play as well. I've been hinting at them.


End file.
